Naruto, Fairy Nine Tails
by Joni Uchiha
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, reconciliados, luchan contra Tobi y Madara en una feroz lucha, cuando Sasuke es obligado a mandar a Naruto lejos de él con el fin de protegerle. ¿Que tal le ira al Uzumaki en un mundo de hadas? -CUIDADO SPOILER-
1. Prólogo

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Por cierto este es mi primer primerísimo fan fic y me gustaría saber que tal me va, asique espero que sean muy crítico conmigo ;)**

* * *

**En el Valle del Fin**

-¡NARUTO!- Gritó Sasuke al ver caer arrodillado a su mejor amigo.

La lucha final por terminar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja casi había llegado a su punto final. El enmascarado Tobi reveló ser en realidad Izuna Uchiha, el hermano de Madara Uchiha, el cual también luchaba tras ser revivido por el Gedo Rinne Tensei. Los legendarios hermanos Uchiha luchaban ferozmente, cada uno con su Mangekyo Eterno y su Rinnegan, contra Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, el cual descubrió que el legado de Itachi y la amistad de Naruto eran más que palabrería, ya que este le salvó de ser absorbido por Kabuto, aun arriesgando su propia vida.

Aun así, la alianza Uzumaki Uchiha no bastaba para hacer frente al terrible poder desatado de los Susannos Perfectos de los hermanos.

Bee había sido derrotado, pero no sin antes evitar que extrajeran su Bijuu, el cual residía en el cuerpo de Naruto junto con Kurama.

Y aun con esto, el desgaste de Naruto durante toda la guerra le había debilitado mucho. La recepción del hachibi en su cuerpo fue un aporte de energía increíble, pero incluso el Ocho Colas esta con las reservas de chakra en la mínima.

Sasuke había liberado su Susanno Perfecto, y Naruto había liberado por completo el poder del Ocho y Nueve Colas, pero ambos estaban agotados, mientras que el resucitado Madara y su hermano Izuna gozaban del poder de los 7 Bijuus restantes.

Naruto entonces cayó agotado tras detener los espadazos combinados de los Susannos que se cernían sobre un exhausto Sasuke, y detener este golpe dejó su energía agotada. El chakra de los Bijuus se desvaneció y el rubio cayó al suelo agotado.

Sasuke vió como el Susanno de Marada preparaba su espada para atravesar a Naruto y sellar sus Bijuus, cuando la profunda opresión que sentía por la pérdida de su amigo hizo que el poder estallará en él. Sentía que le quemaban los ojos, sentía un nuevo poder, y él lo supo inmediatamente, acababa de evolucionar su Mangekyo Eterno al Rinnegan.

Todo fue cuestión de milésimas de segundo, las suficientes como para repeler la espada que se acercaba a Naruto.

-Incluso el pequeño Sasuke lo ha conseguido- Decía Madara- Tenías talento, una lástima que tras esto tenga que matarte... Aunque me gustan tus ojos...

Sasuke sabía que aún con su nuevo poder, con Naruto fuera de combate no podía hacer nada, asique recurrió a una solución desesperada.

"¿_Como era lo que hizo?- _Pensó Sasuke- _Fue algo como esto"_

Sasuke se concentró y junto sus manos formando un sello.

"_Esto consumirá casi todo el chakra que me queda, pero él es el único que puede hacer algo" -_Se dijo para sí mismo Sasuke.

-¡GEDO RINNE TENSEI!- Gritó Sasuke al tiempo que liberaba casi todo el chakra que tenía en esa técnica. Gracias a su Sharingan había descubierto minimamente como funcionaba esa técnica cuando la usó Izuna, y ahora con su nuevo Rinnegan sabía cómo usarla, aunque solo podría usarla esta vez.

"_No debe estar muy lejos, ese malnacido de Kabuto trajo su cuerpo asique no andará lejos"_

**En otro lugar...**

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Itachi, mirándose las manos- Esto... No es Edo Tensei...

Itachi miró a su alrededor, todo estaba devastado.

-No puede ser... – Un atisbo de esperanza se cruzó por sus ojos, ¿era posible que Sasuke hubiera despertado el Rinnegan, algo que ni él consiguió?

Unos estruendos alertaron a Itachi, y rápidamente se puso en marcha.

**En el Valle del Fin**

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Preguntó Madara- ¡Habla!

Sasuke sonrió discretamente.

-Verás, parece que esto es cosa de familia- Dijo aun riendo.

Madara vió que Sasuke estaba casi agotado, su Susanno aun se mantenía, pero era obvio que tras el Gedo Rinne Tensei no duraría más de un minuto.

-Estas acabado mocoso- Dijo Madara. Al tiempo que su Susanno atacaba con su espada a Sasuke.

La espada casi llegó a Sasuke cuando un tremendo Amaterasu golpeó la espada desviándola aún con lo monstruosamente grande que era.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano pequeño!

Los tres Uchiha giraron la cabeza hacia donde había venido el Amaterasu.

Itachi estaba de pie, con su Mangekyo activado, sangrando por su ojo derecho.

-Uchiha Itachi... – Dijo Madara- He oído hablar de ti, un verdadero genio.

Itachi rápidamente se colocó junto a su hermano.

-Itachi, yo...

-No hace falta que me expliques nada Sasuke- Cortó Itachi- Concentremonos en ellos.

-¡Pero hay que salvar a Naruto!- Gritó Sasuke, Itachi lo miró con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa- ¡Si ellos le capturan será el fin!

-Sasuke, lamento decirte esto pero... –Itachi activó su Susanno- No podemos derrotarles- Sasuke fue a hablar pero Itachi habló antes- Aun con eso... Hay una forma de salvar a Naruto

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso.

-Podemos mandarle lejos- Dijo Itachi- A otro lugar donde pueda fortalecerse- Continuó- Y conociéndole, encontrará la manera de volver y derrotar a estos dos.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Debemos fusionar nuestros Susannos- Respondió Itachi- Debes intentar fundir tu chakra con el mío.

-Acaso crees que te dejaremos hacerlo Itachi- Inquirió Izuna.

Itachi miró a su hermano y activó el Tsukuyomi, Sasuke inmediatamente lo entendió, justo como en la pelea contra Kabuto.

-Me temo que ya esta echo- Dijo Itachi.

Los susannos comenzaron a mezclarse. El Susanno Perfecto de Sasuke y el Susanno de Itachi, con la espada Totsuka incluida.

-Ahora Sasuke, debemos atravesar a Naruto con la espada- Sasuke no pareció muy convencido- Noto el chakra del hachibi y del kyubi dentro de él, eso junto a la nueva Totsuka mandará a Naruto donde le corresponde ir ahora.

Izuna y Madara oyeron todo, y no iban a permitir que el Uzumaki escapara. Ambos atacaron a Naruto, pero los otros hermanos se adelantaron, su nuevo susanno golpeó a Naruto antes que los legendarios hermanos.

Una explosión de luz deslumbró lo que ahora era el Valle del Fin, mostrando que más bien podría ser llamado el Océano del Fin, dada la destrucción que habían ocasionado.

Y después de la luz, el cuerpo de Naruto despareció.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo por el momento, solo un pequeño prólogo como ven.

¿Que les ha parecido mi narrativa?, nunca fui muy bueno en esta materia y espero haberlo echo bien ahora

Bueno, pues muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios!


	2. Acnologia, Tenrou, Fairys

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Bueno, aquí voy a meter a Naruto justo antes del ataque de Acnologia, asique el rumbo de Fairy Tail va a variar con respecto al Gran Torneo Mágico,, aunque no diré nada aún, eso lo dejare para más adelante ;)**

* * *

**En el mundo interior de Naruto**

-Ese maldito Itachi- Decia Kurama- Tener que recurrir a esto...

Naruto aun estaba en shock. Estaba en su mundo interior, pero se sentía aturdido.

-Pero es lo que tenía que hacer- Dijo el hachibi- Naruto no podría contra esos dos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Naruto levantándose.

-Itachi te mando a otro mundo para salvarte- Dijo el nueve colas- A uno al que esos malnacidos de Madara e Izuna no podrán llegar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Sasuke?- Preguntó Naruto- No podemos dejarle sólo.

-No te preocupes por él- Dijo el hachibi- Itachi está con él.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No se fue cuando canceló el Edo Tensei?- Dijo de nuevo Naruto.

-El pequeño Uchiha despertó el Rinnegan y le resucitó- Dijo el kyubi- Y no creo que tengan problemas en escapar.

-¡Pero aun así Madara y el tío de la máscara los perseguirán para matarlos!- Exclamó Naruto, muy preocupado por su amigo.

-Me temo que esos dos ahora tienen otra preocupación- Dijo el hachibi- Con Kurama y yo fuera de la batalla tienen que encontrarnos para completar ese maldito plan.

-¿Pero como os encontrarán si estamos en otro mundo?

-Veras Naruto- Dijo el nueve colas- Aun no estás en otro mundo, esto es... para despedirnos...

-¿¡Que!

-Los demonios como nosotros no podemos viajar entre mundos- Dijo el kyubi- Desestabilizaríamos su equilibrio.

-Además, mientras estemos sellados en la Totsuka de Sasuke no podrán encontrarnos- Añadio el ocho colas.

-Naruto, esta vez no estaré contigo- Dijo el kyubi- Tendrás que valerte por ti mismo allí donde vas.

-¿Y a dónde diablos me han mandado?

-A un lugar muy similar al tuyo- Dijo el hachibi- Nosotros nos ocuparemos de que llegues donde haya las energías más puras, así no nos arriesgaremos a que caigas en malas manos.

-Pero...

-Sin peros ni quejas- Cortó el kyubi- Naruto, en ese mundo hay gente que te ayudará a volverte más fuerte.

-¿Pero como sabéis eso?

-Rikudou-sama vino de allí- Dijo el nueve colas, a lo que Naruto enmudeció- En ese lugar tu Modo Sennin se volverá como realmente fue el de nuestro padre.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, no podía evitar sentir emoción, pero también miedo y preocupación por sus amigos de Konoha,

-No te preocupes Naruto- Dijo el kyubi intuyendo los pensamientos de su amigo- Volverás a patear el culo a esos malnacidos.

En ese momento Naruto empezó a desdibujarse.

-Nosotros esperaremos aquí- Dijo el hachibi- Cuando vuelvas aquí volveremos a estar en ti.

-Amigos... –Dijo Naruto mientras casi se desvanecía por completo- Juró que volveré más fuerte que nunca.

Kurama solo sonrió mientras Naruto era enviado a otro lugar.

-Le dijiste los de Rikudou-sama – Dijo el ocho colas- Pero no le mencionaste sobre Acnologia.

-Eso es algo que Naruto descubrirá- Dijo el zorro- Seguro que se da cuenta, y por muy idiota que sea, si investiga un poco, descubrirá el origen del ninjutsu.

-¿Te refieres a esa antigua leyenda de los dragones? – Preguntó el buey pulpo.

-No solo a eso... me refiero a los Dragon Slayers.

**En la isla Tenrou**

Un gran dragón negro rugía mientras ascendía sobre una isla. Abajo, un grupo de magos unían sus manos y sonreían.

No muy lejos, en la misma isla, una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos muy largos miraba la escena,

-Tercero, parece que todos en Fairy Tail son increíbles- Dijo mientras invocaba la antiquísima magia de la Fairy Sphere, cuando notó una perturbación en el aire- Vaya, parece que tenemos un invitado de ese otro lugar...

La extraña joven sonrió.

En el centro donde los magos estaban agarrados de las manos, una extraña luz brilló y de repente un extraño chico apareció, muy malherido.

Los magos apenas tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse cuando el dragón negro rugió sobre la isla, soltando de golpe un poderoso torrente de energía.

La isla desapareció.

**7 años después...**

La isla había desaparecido. Eso habían creído en Fairy Tail, de no haber sido porque el Trimens les informó de que la isla Tenrou aun existía.

Para cuando los magos llegaron a la zona de la isla, vieron como una gran esfera emergía protegiendo todo lo que había dentro.

Una extraña chica andaba sobre el agua, los de Fairy Tail la vieron inmediantamente.

-Por aquí- Dijo simplemente.

Los Fairys se impacientaron al ver eso, querían llegar a la isla ya y ver si sus amigos estaban bien.

-¡Iré yo, con mi magia puedo llegar muy rápido!- Dijo Jet.

El chico de pelo naranja exprintó siguiendo por tierra a la joven, hasta que llegó a donde sus amigos estaban inconscientes.

-Na... Natsu- Dijo con un leve tono.

Rápido llegaron los demás y comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos, los cuales estaban igual que hacía 7 años.

Tras los reencuentros, los saludos y los llantos, el maestro Makarov se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento, ¿Qué fue de ese chico?

-¿De quién habla maestro? –Dijo Erza

-Antes de que Acnologia nos lanzara su rugido...

-Es cierto- Dijo Mira- Yo recuerdo algo, como una luz, y luego ver una silueta... pero fue todo tan rápido que ya no recuerdo nada...

-Tercero... – Dijo una voz.

Todos los magos se giraron para ver a la extraña persona que llamaba al maestro por el nombre de Tercero.

-¿Quién es esa?- Dijero varios Fairys a la vez.

-Mi nombre es Mavis, Mavis Vermillion- Dijo- Primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

-¿¡Queeeee!- Exclamaron todos.

Entonces Mavis relató cómo uso las profundas emociones que emanaban de todos ellos para convertirlas en magia y así conjurar la Fairy Sphere.

-Llevó siete años disipar el conjuro- Dijo la maestra- Pero me alegra ver que todos están bien- Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-La Primera maestra nos portegió- Dijo Makarov llorando de alegría...

-Por cierto Tercero- Dijo Mavis- Hay una persona a la que quiero presentarte.

Mavis se giró y caminó tranquilamente hacia el bosque, seguida de los Fairys. Caminaron apenas unos metros hasta que llegaron a donde yacía en el suelo un extraño joven. De pelo rubio, con una extraña bandana en la cabeza y unas marcas en los pómulos que parecían bigotes.

-Este chico es muy especial- Dijo Mavis.

-Pero no es de Fairy Tail- Dijo Makarov- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?, no tiene la marca de Grimmoire Heart.

-Es de muy lejos- Dijo Mavis- Mucho más lejos que Edoras- Añadió- Pero este chico tiene un alma pura y brillante, no tiene nuestra marca pero comparte nuestro espíritu.

-¿Quieres que le acojamos y le cuidemos? –Dijo Makarov- Con gusto cuidaremos de él, sobre todo si la Primera nos ha dicho que su corazón es como el nuestro.

-Me encantaría que lo hicierais Tercero- Dijo Mavis- Este chico tiene un gran destino en sus manos- Entonces la maestra de Fairy Tail comenzó a brillar- Me tengo que ir Tercero, pero me alegro de ver que Fairy Tail está en buenas manos.

La maestra de Fairy Tail se fue y los miembros del gremio comenzaron a mirar al nuevo chico. Gray y Erza le levantaron aun inconsciente, estaba muy magullado y tendrían que atenderle, pero su vida no corría peligro.

Así, los miembros de Fairy Tail vuelven a casa luego de siete largos años, pero vuelven con un nuevo compañero.

* * *

Terminé este capitulo, espero les haya gustado.

Se que es algo precipitado la manera de meter a Naruto entre tanto lío, pero me pareció un buen momento, dado que Acnologia jugará un papel importante para nuestro amigos Naruto.

En breve me pondré con el siguiente capitulo, donde veremos un poco de interacción entre Naruto y Mira, que es lo que más me gusta jejeje


	3. ¡Bienvenido a Fairy Tail!

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Ahora veremos el despertar de Naruto en un gremio tan ruidoso como Fairy Tail, sin más, no les distraeré, disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Magnolia, en el gremio de Fairy Tail**

Los miembros del gremio recuperaban poco a poco la normalidad.

La noticia del gran torneo mágico brindaba a todos la oportunidad de recuperar la fama y el prestigio que tuvo Fairy Tail en el pasado, pero había otra cosa que se chismorreaba en el gremio.

El nuevo chico, el cual trajeron inconsciente de la isla Tenrou, y que aun seguía inconsciente.

-Volviste a ver al chico ese hermanita- Dijo Lisanna- Le visitas mucho últimamente.

-Tengo que comprobar que se encuentre bien- Dijo Mira- El maestro hizo hincapié en que le cuidáramos, además de que no parece mala gente, hasta la primera maestra lo dijo.

-Te gussssta- Dijo Lisanna, imitando a Happy.

-No digas bobadas- Dijo molesta- Tendré que cuidarlo, si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo hace?

Lisanna no respondió a eso. Si bien era cierto que su hermana siempre se ocupaba de estos temas, la había observado pasando mucho tiempo con el chico ese, aun estando inconsciente, ella le hablaba sobre el gremio... Sin duda a Lisanna le parecía curioso, pero decidió dejarlo estar.

Entonces Mira se acordó que hacía ya varias horas desde la última vez que se aseguró de que el rubio estaba bien, asique decidió ir al pequeño espacio que usaban en Fairy Tail como enfermería.

A medida que subía, empezó a oír cosas.

-¿Sasuke?- Decía alguien- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Mira entonces aceleró el paso hasta que abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

El chico rubio estaba en pie, agarrándose a la cama, y repetía el nombre de un tal Sasuke.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó Mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Llevas muchos días dormido.

El chico miró a Mira, claramente estaba desorientado, asique Mira reaccionó.

-Me llamo Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss- Dijo alegremente la chica de pelo blanco- Pero puedes llamarme Mira.

El chico pareció oír las palabras, y respondió levemente.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo al tiempo que perdía el sentido del equilibrio y caía en el suelo.

Mira dejo la comida que había preparado en una mesa y corrió hacia Naruto y le agarró suavemente, levantándole y asentándole en la cama, y sentándose ella a su lado.

-Aun estas débil Naruto-kun- Dijo la chica- Debería comer algo, te he preparado un poco de ramen, uno de estos días te escuche hablar algo sobre el ramen mientras dormías.

Naruto miró el cuenco de ramen. Muy apetitoso, eso sumado al hambre que tenía, hizo que aceptara la oferta sin rechistar. No sería como el ramen de Ichiraku, pero no tenía mala pinta,

-Muchas gracias Mira- Dijo Naruto comiendo ramen- ¡Esta delicioso!

La chica de pelo blanco sonrió y se levantó de la cama.

-Que te aproveche Naruto-kun- Dijo Mira despidiéndose- Volveré en unos minutos a ver qué tal te encuentras.

-Oook-tebayo- Dijo Naruto mientras engullía el ramen- Y puedes llamarme Naruto.

-Jeje, Naruto pues- Dijo Mira- Hasta luego.

La chica se despidió mientras Naruto seguía comiendo. En cuanto abandonó la enfermería lo primero que hizo fue avisar al maestro.

-Naruto Uzumaki... –Dijo pensativo el maestro- No me suena...

-Estaba muy desorientado, pero parece que está mucho mejor- Dijo Mira- Ya debe haber terminado su comida.

-Ve a ver cómo está- Decidió el maestro- Y si se encuentra mejor dile que venga a verme, me gustaría saber su historia.

Mirajane asintió y volvió a la enfermería a buscar a Naruto.

Cuando llego le encontró sentado en la cama en una postura de meditación.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó Mira.

-Ooo, no, puedes pasar- Dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama de manera más normal- Solo es que la energía natura es muy grande...

-¿La energía de la naturaleza?- Preguntó Mira- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto-ku... Naruto?

-Nada, es solo que aquí es más difícil entrar en Modo Sennin... –Naruto vio que Mira no entendía nada- Es una cosa que sé hacer...

-Suena divertido- Dijo- Seguro que cuando te recuperes lo puedes volver a usar- Mira retiró el cuenco vacio de ramen- El maestro quiere verte, si estás dispuesto claro...

-¿Maestro?- Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Claro, el maestro del gremio- Dijo Mira- Estás en Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos, el maestro es como nuestro líder.

-¿Cómo el hokage?- Preguntó Naruto, pero Mira solo puso cara de duda- El hokage era quien nos mandaba misiones en mi villa.

Al decir esto Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón, algo que Mira no paso desapercibido.

-Si aun no te encuentras bien, puedes ver al maestro más tarde- Dijo la chica.

-No, creo que me encuentro mucho mejor- Dijo Naruto- Iré a ver a vuestro maestro y le contaré lo que pueda- Naruto miró su atuendo, estaba ataviado con una bata muy parecida a la que tenían en el hospital de Konoha- Umm, ¿me podrías traer mis ropas?

-¡Oooo, claro!- Dijo Mira, e inmediatamente las sacó de un armario- Estaban un poco rotas, pero con un poco de sastrería mágica te las hemos reparado.

_¿Sastrería mágica?-_Pensó Naruto, pero no quiso preguntar nada a aquella chica tan amable, iría a ver a su maestro y le preguntaría a él directamente.

Naruto salió de la enfermería con sus ropas habituales, con las que se sentía mucho más cómodo. Subió las escaleras mientras todos los miembros del gremio le miraban y cuchicheaban. Arriba le esperaba el maestro, un hombre bajito y de aspecto débil, le recordaba al Tsuchikage, y sabía que ser pequeño y viejo no era sinónimo de débil...

-¿Asique te llamas Naruto, verdad?- Preguntó el maestro.

-Así es, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar- Dijo el maestro- Pero aquí todos me llaman maestro Makarov o simplemente maestro.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle maestro Makarov- Dijo Naruto cortésmente, como tantas veces le había enseñado Sakura.

-Me gustaría que me contaras a mi y a mis hijos- Dijo refiriéndose a los otros miembros del gremio, que miraban atentos- cómo llegaste a la isla Tenrou justo durante el ataque de Acnologia, aunque si quieres decírmelo en privado lo entiendo.

-No es necesario- Alegó Naruto- No se muy bien a que se refiere con isla Tenrou y ese tal Acnologia- Dijo el rubio- Pero me supongo que se refiere a como llegue a este lugar...

Makarov asintió. Todos en el gremio estaban callados, desde Natsu hasta Gray. Todos miraban atentos al nuevo chico, y este comenzó a relatar su historia.

Una historia de tristeza y de lucha, de amistad y de traición, de demonios y de sabios, de serpientes y sapos...

Todos en el gremio escuchaban atentos, especialmente Mira, que no entendía como un chico tan joven y tan jovial, y eso que le conocía solo de unos minutos, lo había pasado tan mal. Naruto continuó con su historia, procuró no dejarse nada. Ya no poseía la habilidad de detectar presencias malignas, pero la energía de la naturaleza le servía para ello también, y notaba un aura muy cálido, protector y sobre todo, un aura de bondad. Por eso se relajó y contó todo.

Cuando acabó la mayoría de los miembros del gremio lloraban por la historia tan trsite.

-¡Pobrecito!- Decía Happy entre sollozos.

-¡Que injusto ha sido todo contigo!- Decía Lucy, que también se había emocionado y lloraba abrazada al hombro de Natsu.

-Venga chicos- Dijo Naruto alegremente- No lloren así, me hacen sentir culpable...

-Tú no eres culpable- Dijo Erza- La gente se emociona por tu valor, no porque nos des pena, eres un luchador.

La gente hablaba con Naruto y solo Lisanna se percató de que su hermana se había apartado del grupo. Se levantó y se acercó, y la vio llorando sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-Hermana... ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Lisanna.

-... Si... Es solo- Decía entre llantos- Que me da mucha pena lo mal que lo ha pasado ese chico. Además de que no quiero que todos me vean llorar...

-Venga hermanita, ¿desde cuándo te preocupa algo como eso?

-No sé, solo que no quiero que me vean así...

Lisanna se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó.

Apenas la gente se serenó un poco, el maestro Makarov se acercó a Naruto.

-No sé qué clase de poder tienes muchacho- Dijo el maestro- Pero está claro que eres fuerte, creo al pie de la letra tu historia y te ayudaremos en lo posible a salvar a tu gente.

-Gracias maestro Makarov- Dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¡Pero antes tengo que volverme más fuerte!- Exclamó Naruto- Se lo prometí a Kurama y al pulpo...

-¡Lucha conmigo!- Exclamó Natsu.

-¡No!- Gritó Elfman usando su Take Over sobre su brazo derecho- ¡Si eres un hombre lucha conmigo!

-¡Basta ya los dos!- Dijo Erza, parándolos de un solo golpe- Es obvio que Naruto primero tiene que acostumbrarse a usar sus poderes aquí- La pelirroja se giró y miró fijamente a Naruto- ¡Yo te enseñaré! – Exclamó Erza- En un par de días te enseñaré el funcionamiento básico de la magia, al menos lo justo para que vuelvas a usar el ninjutsu ese del que nos has hablado.

-No te aceleres Erza- Dijo el maestro Makarov- Primero de todo hay que preguntarle una cosa.

El maestro y todos miraron a Naruto. Mira ya se había recuperado y volvió a donde estaban todos.

-Naruto, ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestro gremio?- Preguntó el maestro Makarov con una sonrisa tan amplía que era imposible negarse.

Naruto apenas sopesó la idea unos segundos. Tardaría en descubrir la manera de volver a Konoha, y tardaría en conseguir un nuevo poder, uno como el que mencionó Kurama. Y que mejor manera que pasar ese tiempo con una gente tan alegre y tan divertida.

-Me encantaría- Dijo Naruto, y todos vitorearon.

-¡¿Saben que significa eso, Fairy Tail?- Gritó el maestro Makarov.

-¡Fiesta de bienvenida!- Gritaron casi todos en el gremio al unísono.

Todo el mundo comenzó a beber, a cantar, a gritar y a pelear sin control, algo muy gracioso.

-Perdona Naruto- Dijo Mira- Si vas a pertenecer al gremio tendrás que ponerte la marca- Naruto la miró extrañado- Una como esta- Dijo amablemente Mira, señalando su marca.

-Ook- Dijo Naruto- ¿No me dolerá verdad?

- No te preocupes-Le dijo la chica- No duele nada – Mira preparó el tatuador mágico- Dime de qué color y en qué parte del cuerpo la quieres.

Naruto pensó un momento. Sin el Kyubii el sello de su vientre ya no estaba, quizás sería un buen lugar para colocar la marca.

-¿Puede ser en el vientre?- Dijo Naruto levantándose la camisa y señalando donde antes estaba el sello de los ocho trigramas.

-Claro que sí- Dijo Mira- Ningún problema, ¿y el color?

-¡Naranja-tebayo!- Dijo Naruto apenas sin pensárselo.

-¡Muy bien! Pues será en el vientre y de color naranja-tebayo- Dijo Mira imitando a Naruto, lo que consiguió que este sacara una sonrisa.

Cuando la marca estuvo completa, Naruto se miró varias veces. Era extraño, pero le gustaba como le quedaba.

-¡Ahora ya eres uno de nosotros!- Dijo el maestro- ¡Bienvenido a Fairy Tail!

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo. Naruto ya es un miembro a pleno derecho de Fairy Tail.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos a Erza enseñando a Naruto, y si, volveremos a ver el Modo Sennin, o Modo Sage, como prefieran.

El caso es, que Naruto ya es un Fairy más.

Espero les haya gustado, me gustaría escribir más, pero aqui en España es ya muy tarde y tengo que dormir, mañana en cuanto pueda continuó la historia.

Saludos!


	4. Arca del Tiempo

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Bueno, aquí decir que meteremos a Naruto justo durante la saga del Gran Torneo Magico, o un poco antes realmente.**

* * *

**En Fairy Tail**

La fiesta era alucinante. Naruto no recordaba un ambiente tan alegre desde que derroto a Pain y salvó Konoha. Todo el mundo festejaba alegremente el hecho de que él había ingresado en su gremio. Naruto se sintió feliz.

-¡Eei ninja!- Grito Natsu- ¿Sabes dónde vas a vivir?

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento. No había caído en la cuenta de que no tenía casa en esta nueva ciudad.

-Déjale disfrutar Natsu- Dijo Gray- Seguro que consigue algo enseguida.

-Si... –Dijo Naruto- ¡¿Dónde está tu ropa?

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Gray.

-¿Ya estas otra vez pervertido?- Dijo Natsu.

-Cierra la boca lagartija con patas- Contestó Gray lanzando a Natsu una jarra.

Entonces Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelearse destrozando sillas, mesas, vasos... Poco a poco más miembros se fueron uniendo a la pelea y al final todo era un caos monumental.

Mira se acercó a Naruto, tenía una herida en la frente y sangraba un poco.

-Esto es lo normal aquí en Fairy Tail- Declaró alegremente.

-Pero... estas herida.

-Umm- Dijo la chica tocándose la frente- Esto no es nada.

Naruto simplemente miró alucinado a toda la gente. Peleaba y peleaba pero claramente se divertían. Era una estampa de lo más divertida y entrañable, hasta que una mesa le derribó y le estampó contra una pared.

-¿Quién diablos ha sido?- Preguntó Naruto levantándose del suelo- Muy bien... ¡Si nadie se declara culpable os machacaré a todos!- Naruto junto sus manos y formó un sello con sus dedos- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Y de repente diez copias del rubio aparecieron a su alrededor. Naruto pretendía hacer muchas más, pero aun no se había acostumbrado al nuevo ambiente y le resultaba difícil manipular su chakra.

Aun así, había logrado diez clones. La gente por unos segundos paró de pelear y vio los clones de Naruto. Entonces Naruto exclamó:

-¡Ahora!

Y todos los clones y el original se unieron a la pelea.

-Parece que el nuevo chico se acomoda a la perfección- Dijo el maestro a Mira, que estaba en el bar lavando unos vasos.

-Tiene el mismo espíritu que Natsu- Dijo la chica.

El maestro trago saliva. El mismo espíritu que Natsu... Eso se traducía en dinero en reformas, quejas del Consejo Mágico, peleas con todos los miembros del gremio...

Cuando la pelea acabó todos los clones de Naruto ya habían sido derrotados, y él yacía tirado en el suelo agotado. Sin duda resultaba extenuante pelear, aun sin ser en serio, sin usar su chakra. Por un momento sintió lo que Rock Lee sentía, ya que él peleaba solo con su energía física.

Natsu se acercó a Naruto y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Me gustó mucho lo que hiciste a Elfman- Dijo Natsu recordando- Eso del Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.

Naruto solo sonrió. Le trajo buenos recuerdos recurrir a ese pequeño ataque, el mismo que usó contra Kiba en los exámenes de chunnin.

-Algun día te ensenaré el Uzumaki Naruto Niisen Rendan- Dijo Naruto, El combo de los dos mil golpes que usó contra Gaara.

Natsu solo puedo escupir fuego ante la emoción.

Gray entonces se acercó a Natsu y a Naruto.

-Naruto, al lado de mi casa hay un pequeño piso en alquiler- Dijo el mago de hielo- Si hablo con el dueño seguro te le deja barato hoy mismo.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Naruto- ¡Pero ponte algo de ropa por dios!

Gray entonces se miró, y en efecto, volvía a estar semidesnudo.

La fiesta poco a poco fue bajando de nivel hasta que la gente ya empezaba a irse del gremio. Naruto buscó a Gray y ambos marcharon en dirección a su nueva casa.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó detrás de él una voz femenina- ¡Recuerda que mañana tenemos unas clases pendientes!- Dijo Erza.

-Claro... – Dijo Naruto, aunque le daba miedo la pelirroja, la había visto patear el culo a Natsu y a Gray sin dificultad...- Y muchas gracias por todo maestro Makarov.

El maestro se despidió con una sonrisa de los dos chicos.

-¿Erza da miedo verdad?- Preguntó Gray sonriente.

-Un poco... Me recuerda a Sakura cuando se enfadaba conmigo.

Naruto y Gray no tardaron en llegar a un edificio de viviendas. Gray habló un poco con un señor y inmediatamente le convenció para que me alquilara el piso.

-Yo vivo en la segunda planta- Dijo Gray- Si necesitas algo solo avísame.

Naruto asintió y cogió las llaves de su apartamento. Se despidió de Gray y subió a su nueva casa.

No era como su casa de Konoha, pero estaba muy bien. Tenía los muebles básicos, algunos armarios, estantes, una buena cocina, escritorio, cama... Vamos, lo necesario. Naruto pensó que le llevaría tiempo acomodarse ahí. Pero con tiempo...

Se echó en la cama y pronto cayó dormido.

_Naruto corría por un estrecho pasillo. Al final veía como Izuna y Madara se acercaban a sus amigos. Naruto corría más rápido pero no llegaba a tiempo. Los hermanos Uchiha empezaban matando a Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Sai... Naruto no podía soportarlo, y gritaba._

-Malditos- Decía Naruto- Ahora incluso están en mis pesadillas.

Ya era de día, al vivir en la planta más alta el sol iluminaba más la estancia. Naruto se levantó y fue a su armario, donde había guardado la ropa que le dieron en Fairy Tail. Era una copia más de su traje, pero al menos esa estaba más limpia, después de la pelea de ayer en el gremio la que tenía puesta esta sucia y algo raída.

Naruto salió hacia el gremio, tenía hambre y Mira le dijo que podía desayunar en el gremio. Apenas salió de casa Gray le interceptó en el camino.

-¿Preparado para las clases con Erza?- Dijo maliciosamente.

-Os burláis mucho de eso me parece- Dijo Naruto- Me estáis empezando a dar miedo...

Gray se echó a reír, sabía muy bien como era Erza, el pobre Naruto la iba a conocer muy pronto.

Pronto llegaron al gremio y se acercaron a la barra. Hoy Lisanna estaba sustituyendo a su hermana, Naruto alzó la mirada para ver si la veía.

-¿Buscas a mi hermana?- Dijo Lisanna.

-¿Tu y Mira sois hermanas?

-Creo que nos parecemos bastante... – Lisanna resopló- Aunque supongo que tu prefieres a mi hermanita.

-Es solo que me ayudo mucho ayer y fie muy amable conmigo- Dijo Naruto incómodo- No es como si me gustara.

-Te gussssta- Dijo Happy apareciendo de repente.

-¡Qué no!- Dijo Naruto, ya casi cabreado.

-Muy bien, será mejor que no indaguemos más en el tema- Dijo Lisanna- ¿Te pongo algo para desayunar?

Naruto asintió.

-Gracias Lisanna.

-¡Aye! – Dijo Happy- ¡Y yo quiero un pescado!

Lisanna sonrió y volvió con una taza de chocolate y un pescado azul para Happy.

Naruto se tomó su desayuno y apenas tuvo unos segundos para descansar cuando Erza lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastró fuera del gremio. Todos los demás se reían mientras Naruto era arrastrado contra su voluntad.

-Bien- Dijo Erza lanzando a Naruto contra un árbol- Lo primero que te enseñaré será en que consiste la magia.

Erza entonces comenzó a explicarle a Naruto los principios sobre la magia, las reservas mágicas, la utilización de la misma... Cada vez que Naruto se despistaba mínimamente Erza le golpeaba en la cabeza, lo que causaba un exceso de atención que nadie había conseguido en Naruto.

_Esta tía da miedo- _Pensaba Naruto.

-Lo que tenemos que averiguar- Decía pensativa la pelirroja- Es con qué clase de energía tienes afinidad.

-¡Eso lo sé!- Exclamó Naruto- Kakashi-sensei me habló de eso.

Naruto entonces cogió una hoja del suelo. La sujeto con los dedos y concentró su chakra.

Antes no le habría costado nada, pero ahora le desgastaba más de lo que suponía, aun así lo consiguió. La hoja se partió en dos.

-Kakashi-sensei me dijo que era afín a la energía del aire.

Erza aun estaba sorprendida por la exhibición de Naruto. Ella juraría que no había usado nada de magia, y sin embargo, claramente había usado el aire para romper esa hoja. Entonces recordó la historia de Naruto sobre que ellos usaban el chakra.

-Pues por hoy hemos acabado- Dijo Erza- Tendremos que perfeccionar esa energía del aire- Añadió- Creo que será mejor que hables con Wendy sobre eso, yo tengo que entrenar para el Gran Torneo Mágico.

Naruto asintió, Wendy era la chica pequeña que iba con la gata blanca.

-Pero hoy no- Dijo la pelirroja- Hoy vamos a la playa a descansar.

Naruto se sintió mejor. Llevaba ya ocho horas aguantando las clases de Erza y quería salir, además, siempre le gustó la playa.

**En la playa, cerca de Magnolia**

Los Fairys se divertían. Ya fuera en el mar, en la arena o simplemente viendo el paisaje.

Naruto, Gray y Natsu se picaban para cualquier cosa. Naruto se sentía un poco al margen del gremio, era inevitable, ya que solo llevaba un día.

Todo el mundo hablaba de un Gran Torneo Mágico que se celebraría en tres meses, y todos los miembros estaban emocionadísimos. Naruto también, pero él se centró en pasarlo bien hoy. Hacía demasiado que no tenía un día con tranquilidad, y se prometió a sí mismo que el resto de los días los dedicaría a entrenar.

Magia del aire, pensaba Naruto. Había visto a Wendy lanzar rugidos de aire que rivalizarían a los primeros katon que lanzaba Sasuke. Pero él ni siquiera era capaz de manipular su chakra bien. Como llegar a lanzar esos rugidos...

Al día siguiente pasaron muchas cosas raras.

Una chica apareció de la nada diciendo que su mundo estaba en peligro, al parecer era amiga de Lucy. Y todos inmediatamente fueron a ayudar.

Pero luego todo resultó ser una fiesta que se alargó el resto del día. Una fiesta con gente muy rara. Un toro, u hombre-escorpión, una sirena muy borde...

Y lo que resultó un pequeño día con esa gente, fueron casi tres meses en el mundo real.

Naruto estaba deprimido, había perdido tres meses para mejorar su nueva habilidad. Pero no solo él estaba de bajón. Todos los que estaban en la playa estaban muy deprimidos, pues ellos necesitaban fortalecerse para el torneo.

Estaban todos tirados en la playa, con cara de "Poker-face", muy deprimidos cuando una paloma aterrizó sobre Erza, con una nota que citaba a Fairy Tail en un lugar cercano, un puente colgante.

Todos los presentes se acercaron. Hasta llegar a un puente roto.

-Perfecto- Dijo Lucy-Con el puente roto no podremos...

Pero antes de que acabara la frase, el puente se reconstruyó perfectamente. Los miembros de Fairy Tail miraron el recién construido puente y cruzaron con cuidado. Tras unos metros tres personas los interceptaron.

-Gracias por venir- Dijo uno, levantándose la capucha- Fairy Tail.

Los tres se descubrieron. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Las mujeres eran de unos veinte años, una de pelo rosa y otra de pelo oscuro, muy atractivas. El hombre era alto, aparentaba ser fuerte, tenía el pelo azul y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

-Jellal...- Susurró Erza.

Al parecer se conocían. Naruto pudo ver como había tensión entre esas personas, pero nadie decía nada de más, el chico de pelo azul volvía a recordar cosas, la chica de pelo negro se disculpaba con los Fairys... nada que Naruto entendiera. Los tres extraños se identificaron como Jellal, Ultear y Meredy, unos viejos conocidos de Fairy Tail.

Naruto escuchó atentamente sobre cómo estos se dedicaban a perseguir gremios oscuros, y como ayudaban clandestinamente al mundo. Algo que parecía agradar a la mayoría de los Fairys. Entonces Jellal habló sobre algo que interesó a la mayoría de los Fairys.

Al parecer algo extraño se movía tras este acontecimiento. Y Jellal y su gremio Crime Sorcière estaban intentando averiguar que era, y para ello pidieron ayuda a Fairy Tail.

-Por supuesto- Decía Meredy- Ganar o perder es irrelevante, ¡pero aun así animaremos a Fairy Tail!

-Y en compensación por vuestra ayuda- Dijo Ultear- Os daremos algo a cambio- Natsu ya se imagino con comida de sobra, y Lucy con dinero para pagar su alquiler, cuando Ultear los interrumpió- Con mi Arca del Tiempo avanzada, puedo elevar el nivel de vuestras habilidades hasta un nivel que no imagináis.

Todos callaron atentamente antes este ofrecimiento.

-Incrementar vuestros poderes- Dijo de nuevo Ultear- Si lo preferís así.

Todos gritaron de alegría ante este ofrecimiento. Era justo lo que necesitaban. Naruto no podía estar más contento, subir sus habilidades era su primera motivación ahora..

-Aun así- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Ultear- Sufriréis un dolo inaguantable durante el proceso...

Lucy tragó saliva por las palabras de Ultear, pero Natsu la animó.

-¡No me importa!- Gritaba el Dragon Slayer.

Erza se había alejado para hablar con Jellal a solas, y Ultear comenzó a usar su poder.

-Vaya- Dijo al ver a Naruto- Tu eres nuevo.

-Es nuestro nuevo miembro, se llama Naruto - Dijo Lucy- ¡Es un ninja que usa chakra en vez de magia!

-Un ninja... – Dijo Ultear- No había oído hablar de ninguno en nuestra época- Ultear miró a Naruto- Como sea, ¿quieres que use mi Arca del Tiempo en ti?

-Por favor- Dijo Naruto- Debo volverme más fuerte y ayudar a mis amigos.

Ultear entonces concentró sus habilidades y se enfocó en Naruto.

-Un momento...- Dijo de repente e interrumpió su magia.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Es solo... – Decía Ultear pensativa- Que veo un vacío de poder muy grande en ti, como si antes hubiera habido algo y ahora este vacío...

-El kyubii- Susurró Naruto- Antes tenía sellado en mi una bestia muy poderosa.

-El caso es- Dijo Ultear- Que ese enorme vacío se está rellenando con magia, eso es tu poder mágico.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Naruto extrañado- Entonces debe ser una reserva enorme, tardará mucho en llenarse.

-Pues sí- Respondió Ultear- Debo decir que si tuvieras a tope tu magia serías la persona con más reserva de magia que conozco...

-¿Pero yo no puedo acelerarlo verdad?- Preguntó entristecido Naruto- Al menos si pudiera volver a manipular la energía de la naturaleza como antes...

-Eso déjamelo a mí- Dijo tranquilamente Ultear- Con el Arca del Tiempo pondré a tope tu reserva mágica, por muy grande que sea. Y también- Ultear concentró su poder mágico- Haré algo para que tu poder mágico y tu chakra puedan mezclarse y optimizar tu magia.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- Preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

-¡Claro!- Respondió con una sonrisa Ultear- Tu magia y tu chakra estaban intentando mezclarse y por eso no podías usar bien tu poder, ahora cuando acabe tendrás más poder que nunca- Dijo Ultear, volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa que daba miedo- Pero en tu caso... el dolor que experimentaras será como en el infierno- Naruto se asustó- No será comparable al de tus amigos.

Naruto entonces miró como Natsu, un chico fuerte y resistente, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Entonces cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Estoy preparado- Dijo el Uzumaki, y la maga del tiempo le miró fijamente.

-Empezemos- Dijo, y Naruto gritó.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, como ven es sólo un entrante a la verdadera aventura.

Al menos Naruto volverá a tener sus poderes de vuelta. En el siguiente capítulo veremos algo de como Naruto se acuerda de Mira jeje, y bueno, veremos la reacción de Mira cuando vuelva a ver a Naruto después de estar tres meses en el Reino Celestial!

Espero les haya gustado, y en cuanto pueda me pongo con el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Gran Torneo Mágico

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**En la capital Crocas**

Cuatro personas yacían en el suelo de la ciudad. Claramente agotados, Lucy, Gray, Natsu y Naruto resoplaban del agotamiento.

-Joder- Se quejó Gray- Aun estoy algo dolorido... Esperemos que la magia de Ultear funcionara.

-Yo me siento con más poder mágico- Añadió Lucy- Aunque me duele todo el cuerpo.

Entonces Erza cargada con su equipaje apareció.

-Aun seguís cansados- Dijo la pelirroja- ¿No os da vergüenza?

-Y tú estás como si nada...- Soltó Lucy.

-Ya sabes cómo es Erza- Dijo Gray, y Lucy asintió.

Entonces más gente de Fairy Tail, incluido el maestro, llegaron a la plaza.

-¡A por todas!- Dijo el maestro- ¡Demostradles el poder de Fairy Tail!

Entonces alguien que paso alrededor oyó eso y no pudo evitar comentar con alguien que le acompañaba:

-¿Fairy Tail? Siempre quedan últimos...

-Cierto, no sé porque vienen, todo el mundo sabe que va a ganar Sabertooth.

-¡Cerrad la boca!- Dijo Natsu exaltado.

-No te preocupes Natsu- Añadió el maestro- Que rían lo que quieran- El maestro señaló al estadio del torneo- ¡El primer lugar es nuestro!

_Flashback de Lucy._

_El Gran Torneo Mágico... Cada gremio presentaba cinco representantes al equipo... Natsu, Gray y Erza eran opciones entendibles, pero Naruto y yo... Naruto es fuerte sí, pero aún él mismo dice que no sabe cómo responderán sus habilidades, y yo... Seguro que Laxus, Mira o Gildartz eran opciones claramente favorables._

_-Eso sería lo mejor si...- Decia el maestro- Pero Gildartz se fue, y Laxus y Mira están fuera, realmente sería con ellos con quien quisiera ir...- Natsu y Gray exclamaron molesto._

_Fin del flashback._

-Hasta mañana no empieza el torneo- Dijo Erza- Y aun no sabemos las reglas.

-Déjamelo a mí- Exclamó Levy, que rápidamente con sus gafas leyó las reglas- Pues básicamente dice que los maestros no pueden participar, que solo gente con la marca del gremio puede participar, y que cada evento será secreto hasta el momento que se realice- Levy terminó de ojear el libro- También dice que debéis estar en el hotel a las 12:00

-¡Para eso aún queda mucho tiempo!- Exclamó Natsu- ¡Iré a ver la ciudad!

-¡Aye!- Grito Happy siguiendo a Natsu.

-Yo iré de compras- Dijo Lucy siguiendo a los otros dos.

Gray entonces se separó para ir a comer algo por su cuenta, Erza se fue a las habitaciones y Naruto se fue dirección a unos jardines muy amplios que vio en la ciudad

Gray "disfrutó" de una cena con Juvia (la cual había invitado a Gray a cenar), y con Lyon (el cual se había acoplado a la pareja). Debido al pique que tenía estos dos, Gray y Lyon acordaron que el que ganará se quedaría con Juvia (todo esto decidido sin considerar a la chica).

Natsu, Happy y Lucy disfrutaron de una entretenida tarde hasta que se cruzaron con ciertas personas. Sting y Rogue, los Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth. Estos provocaron a Natsu burlándose sobre que no pudo derrotar a Acnologia.

Naruto en cambió disfrutó de una tarde apacible en el jardín de Crocas, donde practicó el control de sus nuevos poderes.

Por su parte Erza dedicó la tarde a registrar las habitaciones y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

La tarde pasó sin más hasta que todos se reunieron en las habitaciones. Unos cabreados, otros emocionados... Las emociones estaban a la par entre los cinco representantes de Fairy Tail.

Entre tanto Elfman y Lisanna entraron en la habitación cargados de refrescos.

-¡Hola!- Dijo la chica-¿Estáis bien todos?

Los cinco asintieron emocionados.

-Estooo- Dijo Naruto, había oído que Mira, Lisanna, Elfman y Cana había estado entrenando en la montaña- ¿Dónde está Mira?

Lisanna entonces cuchicheó algo a Elfman, algo así como: "Te dije que preguntaría por ella".

-Umm... Pues no sé, fue a hablar con el maestro creo - Dijo la chica- Si quieres cuando la vea la puedo decir que preguntaste por ella.

-No hace falta- Dijo Naruto sonrojándose, simplemente se interesaba por la chica que le ayudó al principio. Aunque debía admitir que era muy guapa y... Naruto borró esos pensamientos de su mente, estaba ahí para volverse más fuerte.

Parecía que Lisanna iba a decir algo cuando las campanas sonaron.

-Ya son las 12:00- Dijo Gray.

-Si...- Dijo Erza- Tengo la impresión de que algo pasará.

Y en efecto, un gran alboroto hizo salir a todos al balcón, y vieron una calabaza gigante proyectada en el cielo.

-¡Bienvenidos al evento preliminar de esta edición del Gran Torneo Mágico!- Dijo la calabaza.

-¿Evento preliminar?- Preguntó Naruto- No había escuchado sobre eso.

-Debido a que hay 113 gremios inscritos- Dijo la calabaza- Realizaremos un pequeño evento preliminar para reducirlos hasta ochos gremios.

-De 113... – Dijo Lucy- A tan solo ocho...

-El evento es muy simple- Dijo la calabaza, y todo comenzó a temblar- Simplemente teneis que llegar al final del laberinto.

-¿Laberinto?- Preguntó Natsu desconcertado, entonces miró al cielo y vió como se formaba un laberinto en suspendido en el aire.

-¡Bienvenido al laberinto del Cielo!- Exclamó la calabaza- Sois libre de usar vuestros poderes, si llegáis entre los ocho primeros pasaréis el evento, si no seréis eliminados del torneo.

Una escalera apareció entre el balcón de las habitaciones de Fairy Tail y el laberinto.

-¡Que comience el torneo!

Entonces los cinco echaron a correr hacia el laberinto.

Cuando entraron dentro y vieron la estructura interior se quedaron asombrados. Las paredes y las escaleras se retorcían entre ellas creando un sinfín de pasillos y de caminos.

-Debemos avanzar con cuidado- Dijo Lucy- Sería fácil perderse... Deberíamos hacer un mapa.

Lucy entonces sacó un papel y comenzó a esbozar el camino trazado, cuando unas voces los alertaron.

Por un pasillo aparecieron otros magos, pertenecientes a otro gremio, y uno de ellos también llevaba un mapa.

Inmediatamente Erza lo entendió y atacó al otro gremio. Sus compañero se lanzaron al ataque derrotando fácilmente a ese gremio. Cuando recogieron el mapa y le unieron al suyo, vieron que tenían un perspectiva más alta del lugar.

-Si derrotamos a más gremios y les robamos sus mapas... – Dijo Natsu.

-Llegaremos más fácilmente a la meta- Terminó Naruto.

Ambos sonrieron, junto con Erza y Gray. Lucy de momento sintió miedo de estar con esas bestias, pero pronto vio que el método era de lo más eficaz.

A pesar de que no todos los gremios hacían su mapa, la mayoría si, y poco a poco llegaron a la meta, realmente tardaron apenas unos minutos en hacerlo.

-Felicidades- Dijo el hombre-calabaza- Habéis completado el evento preliminar.

-¡Je!- Dijo Natsu- Apuesto a que acabamos en primer lugar.

-¡Nop!- Exclamó la calabaza- Llegasteis por los pelos, apenas en octavo lugar,

Los cinco de Fairy Tail se quedaron bloqueados. Si apenas habían tardado media hora en llegar...

Aun así, habían completado el evento.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¡Y hoy comienza el Gran Torneo Mágico!- Decían los comentaristas- Hoy en la tribuna de comentaristas estaremos yo, Chapati Lola para serviros, también nos acompaña el antiguo miembro del consejo Yazima-san, y como invitada del día tenemos a la Miss Fiore, Jenny Reallight, de Blue Pegasus.

Los otros dos comentaristas saludaron al público.

-¡Ahora comenzaremos por presentar a los equipos que completaron el evento preliminar!- Dijo Chapati- ¡En octavo lugar, últimos en el evento preliminar... –La gente se inclinó para ver mejor el estadio- Tenemos a Fairy Tail!

Entonces los cinco de Fairy Tail entraron en el estadio. La gente abucheaba al gremio, lo que cabreaba mucho a Natsu.

-¿Fairy Tail?- Decía la gente- Si siempre son últimos

Los cuchicheos eran muy molestos, pero por encima de todo se oían las voces de los miembros del gremio que animaban desde la grada.

-¡Vamos Fairy Tail!- Gritaba el maestro- ¡A por la victoria!

A su lado, la maestra Mavis apareció animando a Fairy Tail.

-¡Pero maestra!- Gritaba Makarov- ¡¿Cómo no estás en la isla Tenrou?

-Estar todo el tiempo allí es aburrido- Decía alegremente la maestra- Además, no te preocupes primero, solo la gente con la marca del gremio puede verme.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail aun seguían sorprendidos. Naruto intentó buscar a Mira pero no la vio y no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría.

-¡Y el séptimo equipo en los preliminares- Seguían los comentaristas- los perros salvajes del infierno! ¡Quatro Cerberus!

-¡Salvaje!- gritaron los cinco miembros al unísono.

-¡En sexto lugar, tenemos un gremio solo de chicas!- Exclamó Chapati- ¡Las bailarinas de los profundos mares azules, Mermaid Heel!

La gente vitoreó, sobre todo el público masculino, la entrada del gremio femenino en la arena.

-¡En quinto lugar están las alas azules que brillan en la oscuridad! ¡Blue Pegasus!

-¡Dad lo mejor de vosotros!- Dijo Jenny, la comentarista invitada miembro de Blue Pegasus.

-¡En cuarto lugar... Los destructores sagrados de la diosa del amor y la tierra!- La gente comenzó a aplaudir más- ¡Lamia Scale!

Lyon se cruzó frente a Gray.

-No olvides nuestro pacto. Si ganamos Juvia se vendrá con nosotros –Dijo Lyon.

-Eso ni lo sueñes- Dijo Gray- Fairy Tail ganará.

-¡En la tercera posición!- Seguía diciendo Chapati- ¡Los asaltantes de media noche, Raven Tail!

-¡ ¿Qué?- Exclamó el maestro Makarov- ¡¿Un gremio oscuro aquí?

La gente comenzó a susurrar antes el nuevo y desconocido gremio.

-Al parecer Raven Tail es un gremio que lleva activo siete años- Dijo Yazima, el otro comentarista- Y son oficiales desde hace poco.

-¡Maldito Ivan!- Dijo el maestro.

Naruto no entendía nada, algo que Erza observó, asique se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Raven Tail es el gremio del hijo del maestro Makarov- Dijo esta- Es uno de los gremios oscuros más poderosos del país.

Naruto asintió ante la información recibida, cuando uno de los miembros se cruzó frente a los Fairies y dijo:

-Os gusto nuestro saludo- Dijo un pequeño ser sobre el hombro de uno de los de Raven Tail- ¿Qué tal esta la pequeña niña y su gatita?

Naruto a punto estuvo de lanzarse contra ellos, de no ser porque Erza le detuvo.

_Flashback _

_Los cinco de Fairy Tail entraron en la enfermería apresuradamente. Apenas habían llegado del evento preliminar cuando les dijeron sobre Wendy. La Dragon Slayer del aire fue atacada mientras paseaba y se encontraba en la cama inconsciente._

_-Lo siento chicos- Decía la pequeña- Siento no poder animaros._

_-No te preocupes Wendy- Dijo Lucy cogiendo de la mano a la Dragon Slayer- Esperemos que te recuperes pronto y puedes ver como ganamos._

_Wendy asintió y cerró los ojos para descansar._

_Fin del flashback_

-Ajustaremos cuentas con ellos en la arena- Dijo Erza.

Los miembros del gremio de Raven Tail pasaron hasta su lugar.

-¡Y en segundo lugar!- La gente cuchicheaba, los gremios importantes habían salido, y Sabertooth ocuparía el primer lugar, ¿Quiénes eran los segundos?- ¡El equipo número dos de Fairy Tail!

-¿Qué diablos?- Dijo Natsu.

Y aparecieron Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, el enmascarado Mystgun y Mira.

-¡Mira!- Exclamó Naruto sin darse cuenta.

-¡Hola Naruto!- Le dijo esta sonriéndole al pasar junto a él.

-¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó Natsu enfurecido- ¡Sólo porque seáis de nuestro gremio eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener piedad de vosotros!

Todos los Fairies se asustaron al grito de Natsu, solo Gajeel se encaró a Natsu.

-Me parece bien- Dijo el Dragon Slayer del hierro- Después de todo fuisteis los últimos en los preliminares.

Natsu se apartó de Gajeel enfurecido y volvió a su lugar. Los miembros del otro equipo de Fairy Tail también lo hicieron.

-¡Y el primer lugar!- Dijo el comentarista mientras la gente exclamaba el nombre de Sabertooth- ¡Los dominadores absolutos, Sabertooth!

La gente comenzó a vitorear y a aplaudir la entrada del gremio número uno de Fiore.

Natsu solo resopló al ver entrar a los dos miembros Dragon Slayer de ese gremio, Sting y Rogue.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al Gran Torneo Mágico!

* * *

En primer lugar pediré disculpas a los fans de Wendy. No tengo nada en su contra y me encanta el papel que tiene en Fairy Tail, pero quería incluir a Naruto en el equipo de Fairy Tail y no es que ella sobrara, pero de los cinco era la que me parecía más prescindible, lo siento por ella y por sus fans, espero que al menos les agrade como Naruto pelea en su lugar

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o crítica no duden en decírmelo.

Saludos a todos!


	6. Senjutsu

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Debido a la presencia de Naruto, los combates del Gran Torneo Mágico van a ser algo diferentes, aunque el tipo de batalla y los personajes de las mismas serán la mayoría de las veces iguales, he alterado un poco algunas pruebas. Espero no les decepcione. **

**Aun así les digo a los fans de Gray, que si les ha molestado lo siento mucho, he metido un par de referencias en el capitulo para que vean que no me olvido de él.**

* * *

**Continuamos con el Gran Torneo Mágico**

Todos los equipos fueron presentados.

Las reglas del torneo se presentaron entonces. A lo largo de los cinco días del torneo se llevarían a cabo diferentes pruebas. En los cuatro primeros habría una prueba y una batalla, para el último día la prueba aún no había sido mostrada.

El sistema de puntuación sería el siguiente:

1º -10 puntos

2º- 8 puntos

3º- 6 puntos

4º- 4 puntos

5º- 3 puntos

6º- 2 puntos

7º- 1 punto

8º- 0 puntos

En el primer día, la primera prueba sería "Hidden" (oculto). Cada gremio enviaría a uno de sus participantes a la prueba.

Sabertooth seleccionó a Rufus, Blue Pegasus escogió a Eve, Quatro Cerverus a Yaeger, Mermaid Heel a Beth y Lamia Scale a Lyon.

Cuando Lyon se ofreció, Gray dio un paso, pero Naruto le detuvo.

-Sé que tú y ese Lyon tenéis un asunto pendiente- Dijo Naruto- ¡Pero estoy muy emocionado por participar ya-tebayo!

Gray sonrió y dejo a su amigo participar, de todos modos, prefería ajustar cuentas con Lyon en una batalla individual.

Mira dio un paso al frente.

-¡Dejadme esto a mí!- Dijo la chica, levantando el pulgar hacia sus compañeros.

-Nullpuding- Dijo un hombre con una gran armadura, de Raven Tail- No me gusta esa pequeña hada- Dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- Asegúrate de que no puntúe.

Nullpuding asintió y se unió al resto de los participantes.

Cuando los ocho participantes se reunieron en el centro, el hombre calabaza volvió a hablar.

-Hidden- Dijo, y una gran ciudad apareció- Donde todos se ocultan y todos se ven- Los miembros participantes de la prueba aparecieron cada uno en un lugar de la ciudad- La prueba consiste en no ser golpeado y en golpear- Dijo mientras en la ciudad comenzaban a aparecer clones mágicos de cada uno de los participantes- Pero con cuidado, pues nadie sabe quién es el verdadero...

Naruto miró a su alrededor. La ciudad mágica ya de por sí era enorme, eso sumado a los clones mágicos hacía esta prueba un reto aún más complicado que la prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte, durante los exámenes de chunin.

-¡Tenéis treinta minutos, quien más puntos tenga entonces será el ganador!- Dijo la calabaza- ¡Que comience Hidden!

Naruto solo pudo mirar a los clones, si actuaba de manera extraña y había algún enemigo cerca le vería. Asique rápidamente asumió su papel lo mejor que podía.

-Mierda... Si solo puedo esconderme- Dijo Naruto- A este ritmo no ganaré nunca.

Naruto siguió pensando lo que podía, cuando una voz tras él le distrajo.

-Eres un poco estúpido- Dijo una voz- Este juego no consiste en esconderte de los demás- Dijo- Sino de encontrar a los demás antes de que te encuentren a ti.

Naruto se giró y vio al hombre de Raven Tail.

-Nallpuding- Dijo este- De Raven Tail.

-Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo el rubio, en guardia- De Fairy Tail- Naruto alzó sus brazos y concentró su magia en ellos- Gracias... ¡Me has ahorrado el tener que buscarte!

Naruto bajó los brazos y gritó:

-¡Wind Style: Air Hammer!

La presión del aire aplastó a Nallpuding sin posibilidad de que escapara.

-Eso es un punto- Dijo sonriendo, pero de repente un sonido le sacó de su afirmación.

Naruto Uzumaki: -1 punto

-Estúpidas hadas- Dijo el verdadero Nallpuding apareciendo detrás de la copia.

-Este Naruto- Dijo Gray- Yo no habría caído en un turco tan simple...

Nallpuding alzó su brazo y atacó a un Naruto que aun estaba algo confuso. El golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza y le lanzó lejos.

Naruto Uzumaki: -2 puntos

Nallpuding: +1 punto

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar en el suelo y escapar rápidamente. Cruzó rápidamente un par de calles y observó atentamente como todo parecía estar normal. Se volvió a infiltrar entre los clones y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, a la espera de captar algo.

-Naruto-san- Naruto se giró inconscientemente.

Y Nallpuding le volvió a golpear en la cabeza

- ¿Otra vez este tipo?- Dijo Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki: -3 puntos

Nallpuding: +2 puntos

Naruto se incorporó rápido, y esta vez en vez de huir fue a atacar, pero Nallpuding había desaparecido.

Habían pasado ya diez minutos y Naruto iba el último. Nallpuding iba primero, habiendo alcanzado al rubio demasiadas veces. Rufus de Sabertooth aun no había hecho acto de presencia.

Naruto estaba furioso. Era bastante poco hábil para identificar estas cosas, eso se le daba mejor a Sasuke, con su Sharingan los encontraría a todos... Apenas pensó eso cuando ese maldito Raven Tail volteó una esquina propinándole una fuerte patada en la cara.

Naruto Uzumaki: -7 puntos

Nallpuding: +5 puntos

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?- Dijo Lucy- ¡En lugar de ir a ganar, se está ocupando solamente de molestar a Naruto!

En otro lugar del estadio, Ivan Dreyar, maestro de Raven Tail, hijo del maestro Makarov, sonreía.

-Buen trabajo Nallpuding- Decía- Que esas hadas saboreen la amrga humillación.

Naruto estaba ya muy cabreado. Iba por unos pasillos cuando algo le atacó de nuevo.

-Umm- Dijo Beth, de Mermaid Heel- Fallé.

Entonces Yaeger, de Quatro Cerverus la golpeó.

-Jajaja, yo no fallo nunca- Pero un enorme bloque de hielo le golpeó, estrellándole contra un muro- Salvaje...

Las puntuaciones no hacían más que oscilar, era imposible intentar llevar un recuento estable.

Entonces Lyon de Lamia Scale apareció.

-Asique tu eres el nuevo en Fairy Tail- Dijo- Dale recuerdos a Gray de mi parte.

Dicho esto se dispuso a lanzar su ataque helado cuando Mira, en su forma de Satan Soul, cayó sobre él.

-Naruto...- Dijo esta- No creas que te lo voy a poner fácil.

-Jeje- Sonrió el rubio- ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

Naruto entonces se puso en guardia. Pero del suelo apareció ese asqueroso Nallpuding, golpeando a Naruto y a Mira a la vez.

-¡Os atrapé hadas!- Exclamó cuando golpeó a os dos.

Entonces comenzó a nevar. Lyon miró al cielo.

-Eve- Dijo el mago de hielo- Como si con la nieve fueras a atraparme.

-A ti quizás no pero... –El mago de Blue Pegasus apareció golpeando a todos, solo Mira consiguió escapar del ataque.

El mago de Blue Pegasus rápidamente se puso segundo en el marcador. Solo Naruto se mantenía en último lugar, con una diferencia de puntos no muy grande, pero sí complicada de remontar.

-He recordado todos los matices de vuestros movimientos- Dijo una voz desde lo alto del campanario de la ciudad falsa- Recuerdo cada gesto y cada acción... Lo recuerdo todo...- Colocó sus dedos a los lados de su cabeza- Memory Make...

-¿Memory Make?- Dijo Erza- ¿Creación de recueros?

El Sabertooth sonrió al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos.

-¡Into a Night of Falling Stars!

De sus manos aparecieron unos rayos que fueron directos a todos, golpeándolos de lleno. Solo Nallpuding pudo esquivar el golpe. Intentó atacar a Rufus, pero este se desvaneció y le golpeó por la espalda.

-Nunca me podrás alcanzar- Dijo el de Sabertooth- Ya que no seré más que un recuerdo...

La gente atacaba y atacaba con todo, demostrando gran fiereza en la lucha. Solo Naruto parecía no saber qué hacer en la prueba. Pero eso se acabó.

-Pensaba reservármelo para más adelante- Dijo el Uzumaki- Pero os lo mostraré.

Naruto se relajó y se frenó en seco, llamando la atención entre los clones móviles.

Sintió la energía de la naturaleza recorrer el ambiente. Gracias a la magia del aire, ahora era capaz de extraer energía de la naturaleza del mismo aire y en un tiempo realmente breve, ya no tenía que esperar minutos para acumular energía.

Cuando acabó, Naruto sintió de nuevo su antiguo poder.

El Modo Sennin había regresado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaban varias personas- Ese de Fairy Tail, miren sus ojos...

Las pupilas de Naruto se tornaron amarillas, y sobre sus ojos unas marcas naranjas aparecieron.

-Es igual- Decían entre el público- Lleva muchos puntos de diferencia.

Naruto ahora podía sentir las energías naturales, y eso incluía la magia. Comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha.

-¡Te pille de nuevo Naruto Uzum...!- Pero Nallpuding no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase.

-¡Rasengan!- Gritó Naruto.

El ataque golpeó de lleno a Nallpuding en el brazo, y lo lanzó rodando varios metros hacia atrás.

Naruto Uumaki: -17 puntos

Nallpuding: +24 puntos

-¡Le dio!- Exclamó Natsu- ¡Vaya ataque!

Nallpuding se levantó con mucha dificultad, su brazo derecho no respondía.

-¿Qué diablos?- Dijo mientras el rubio cargaba un nuevo ataque- Ese bastardo...

Naruto completó su jutsu y lo lanzó, sabía que en la explosión daría a varios clones falsos, pero eso no le importó.

-¡Fuuton: Rasen-Shuriken!

El ataque salió silvando directo hacia el Raven Tail, y golpeando a varios clones en su camino, ocasionando la pérdida de puntos para Naruto.

Nallpuding vio que no escaparía a tiempo de ese ataque.

-¡Obra!- Exclamó el pequeño miembro de Raven Tail mirando hacía sus compañeros.

El mago Obra entendió al instante y fue a disolver el ataque de Naruto.

-Obra... Deprisa- Dijo Nallpuding.

Entonces Obra se acercó al hombre de la armadura y le cuchicheó algo. Apenas se lo dijo, el de la armadura exclamó:

-¡Apártate Nallpuding!

Pero este no tuvo tiempo. El ataque le golpeó de lleno y la masa de chakra se expandió violentamente.

Naruto dejó de prestar atención al Raven Tail.

-Uno menos- Dijo, y cuando el Rasen-Shuriken se disipó, Nallpuding yacía inconciente en un agujero, sin moverse.

Naruto Uumaki: -16 puntos

Nallpuding: +23 puntos (Fuera de combate)

-Mierda- Dijo Naruto- Pensé que el ataque de las agujas de chakra de viento contarían como ataques individuales- Dijo Naruto al ver que solo sumó un punto- Como sea...

Naruto juntó sus dedos formando un sello que los del gremio habían visto antes.

-¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Y de repente una nube de humo cubrió temporalmente la ciudad. Cuando se disipó, el número de clones de Naruto era exageradamente superior al de los clones de otros participantes, ¿pero cómo diferenciarlos?

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Erza- Esto es demasiado

Naruto sonrió mientras lanzaba su contraataque por saturación.

Solo faltaban unos segundos pero el número de clones era exagerado. Rápidamente Naruto fue ganando puntos. También los perdía, pero el ritmo de subida era muchísimo mayor que el de bajada.

Los otros participantes, salvo Nallpuding, que yacía inconsciente, se apuraron en darlo todo en el último sprint.

Magia de hielo, Take Over. Magia de Nieve... El baile de magia fue alucinante por unos segundos.

Cuando la campana sonó y se anunció el final de Hidden, con estas puntuaciones:

Rufus, de Sabertooth: 62 

Naruto Uzumaki, de Fairy Tail A: 62 

Mirajane Strauss, de Fairy Tail B: 41 

Lyon Bastia, de Lamia Scale: 30 

Eve Thylm, de Blue Pegasus: 28 

Nallpuding, de Raven Tail: 23 (Descalificado por no terminar la prueba)

Beth, de Mermaid Heel: 9 

Yaeger, de Quatro Cerverus: 3

-¡Tenemos un empate!- Dijo la calabaza- Rufus de Sabertooth y Naruto de Fairy Tail- La gente parecía asombrada- Por suerte la realización ya pensó en esto. Para desempatar se contaran los golpes entre los empatados- La calabaza mostró las repeticiones- Rufus golpeó a Naruto 7 veces, Naruto golpeó a Rufus 0 veces- La gente coreó el nombre de Sabertooth- ¡Rufus de Sabertooth es el ganador!

La gente vitoreó aun más a Sabertooth, pero también a Fairy Tail. Naruto había dado una demostración increíble.

-¡Maldito Naruto!- Exclamó Natsu- ¡De haber hecho eso antes habríamos quedado primeros!

-Jeje- Se rió el rubio- Perdonen, pero quería guardarme eso para los últimos días.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Erza- Mostrar o no todo tu poder no solo servirá para que lo estudien- Erza sonrió- También hará que te teman más.

-¡¿Qué te pareció eso abuelo?- Exclamó Naruto al maestro.

-¡¿Cómo que abuelo?- Exclamó furioso- ¡Y más te valía haber hecho eso al principio!

Naruto mostró la lengua. "Ganar" esa prueba le había dado un aporte de confianza importante. Volvía a ser un Sabio.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso que hizo?- Decía el miembro de Raven Tail ataviado con la armadura cuando dejaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Nallpuding en la zona de su gremio- Ni siquiera Obra pudo disiparlo...

La gente estaba muy emocionada con todo eso. A pesar de ser segundo, la gente hablaba de Naruto como el ganador, no solo había remontado una cantidad de puntos bajísima, sino que había empatado al mismo Rufus de Sabertooth y su magia de creación de recuerdos.

Todos hablaban de eso, pero Mira estaba pensativa. ¿Por qué tras la exhibición de los clones de Naruto ninguno de ellos la atacó? Es más, estaba por jurar que uno de ellos recibió de lleno un corte de la espada de hielo de Lyon por protegerla...

Mira rápido fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando se anunciaron las batallas individuales, y la primera...

-¡Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail vs Flare Corona de Raven Tail!- Declaró la calabaza

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera prueba.

Como ven Naruto recuperó el Modo Sennin más poderoso que antes, lo que no sabe aún es que usar la energía de la naturaleza mezclada con magia del aire tiene consecuencias algo duras. solo les digo que para que se preparen para los siguientes episodios, que no todo será entrar en Modo Sennin y meter golpes a todos los malos jeje

Bueno y la magia de Naruto, Wind Style: Air Hammer, jeje utilizaré nombre en inglés para técnicas mágicas y en japones para técnicas ninja.

Sin más, me despido a dormir, mañana el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Bacchus vs Gray

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Naruto volvió con sus compañeros a las gradas del estadio. Lucy se enfrentaba a Flare, de Raven Tail.

Cuando Naruto llegó con sus amigos, Erza le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡A qué ha venido eso dattebayo!- Exclamó molesto el rubio.

-¡Lo sabes de sobra!- Le recriminó Erza- Ya sabes lo que Ultear te dijo.

_Flashback_

_-Pero Naruto- Decía la chica de pelo negro- Aunque ya puedas usar tus antiguas habilidades aún no controlas bien la magia._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?- Preguntó Naruto._

_-Verás, tu eres algo especial a los demás- Dijo Ultear- No es que seas más poderoso o algo así- Se explicó- Es solo que la naturaleza de tus otros poderes es algo diferente aquí._

_Naruto recordó como la energía de la naturaleza era diferente en ese mundo._

_-Es cierto...- Se explicó el rubio- La primera vez que intenté absorber energía de la naturaleza fallé._

_-Claro- Afirmó Ultear- Eso es porque aquí la energía de la naturaleza está mezclada con la magia. Si intentas absorber demasiada probablemente tu cuerpo colapse._

_-¿Y qué me pasará?- Preguntó Naruto._

_-Probablemente tus músculos no soporten la tensión y algunos se desgarren- Dijo la chica- Si lo sigues usando sin control, tus sentidos se nublarán- Naruto se estremeció un poco- Y si lo continúas usando aún sin importar las consecuencias- Dijo Ultear- Es seguro que morirás._

_Naruto miró al suelo. No le agradaba la idea de no cumplir su promesa de volver a Konoha y derrotar a Madara. Pero si no controlaba la magia del aire que ahora poseía..._

_Fin del flashback_

-Pero solo lo he usado un poco- Se excusó Naruto- Es imposible que...

Pero antes de acabar la frase el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció. Este sintió un dolor punzante en su cuerpo y comenzó a toser sangre.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó Erza mientras se agachaba hacia él-¡Naruto responde!

Pero Naruto no pudo responder, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo Erza- Debo llevarle a la enfermería, Porlyusica se encargará de él- Di Erza refiriéndose a la asesora farmacéutica de Fairy Tail- Lucy- Dijo llamando a la maga estelar- ¡Demuéstreles tu fuerza!

Lucy sonrió y fue a la arena a presentar batalla. Erza fue rápidamente a la enfermería, donde Porlyusica estaba cuidando de Wendy.

-¡Naruto está herido!- Dijo la maga pelirroja-Creo que se debe a los poderes que usó en la pelea.

-Déjalo en esa cama- Dijo la médica de Fairy Tail- Lo examinaré- La médica observó la esencia mágica de Naruto- ¿Qué le ha pasado a este chico?

-Por un momento tuvo un poder similar al Dragon Force de Natsu- Declaró sin tapujos la pelirroja- Pero ya le avisaron de que si lo usaba sin control moriría...

Entre tanto Mira entró en la enfermería corriendo.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó a Erza al ver a Naruto inconsciente.

-Porlyusica lo está examinando- Dijo Erza- Es fuerte- Dijo al ver la preocupación de Mira- Apenas le conozco de unos días pero se ha ganado un buen lugar entre nosotros- Dijo sonriendo.

-Está estable- Dijo Porlyusica- La magia de viento que usó en algún momento se fusionó con su otro poder y se crearon miles de agujas de viento minúsculas que atacaron todos sus músculos- Dijo la médica- No sé qué clase de poder es, pero esta vez ha tenido suerte, sus músculos deberían haberse destruido completamente- Mira se acercó a Naruto- Ahora necesito tiempo para prepararle unas medicinas que le ayudarán- Dijo apartando a Mira- Si quieres verle ven en una hora- Porlyusica indicó a las magas la puerta de salida-Y ahora iros, detesto a los humanos...

Las dos magas abandonaron la enfermería para dejar trabajar a la médica de Fairy Tail.

Erza miró como Mira observaba la enfermería como si quisiera entrar a toda costa.

-Debería hablarlo con él- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te refieres Erza?- Preguntó Mira algo sonrojada.

-Venga ya- Se mofó Erza- Te conozco desde hace años Mira, y él no parece mal chico, incluso la primera maestra le recomendó.

Mira bajo la cabeza algo incomoda.

-Y además- Continuó la pelirroja- Si queréis tontear no lo hagáis durante las pruebas.

-Pero si Naruto no me atacó fue porque no quiso- Se defendió la peliblanca- Yo no le pedí nada...

-Mira...- Dijo Erza- No me refiero solo a eso- La maga comenzó a andar hacia las gradas para ver el combate de Lucy, o lo que quedaba de él, cuando se giró y dijo- Tú tampoco le atacaste cuando pudiste.

Mira entonces se sonrojo demasiado. Pensó que nadie se daría cuenta.

-Ese no es el espíritu de Fairy Tail- La recrminó Erza- La próxima vez aclara tus cosas con Naruto.

La pelirroja se marchó y dejo sola a Mira con sus pensamientos. Era cierto, no quiso atacar a Naruto, y se sentía idiota. Ella, la Demonio Mirajane... Pero llevaba tres meses desde que no habló con Naruto y se sorprendió al ver que pensaba en él aun siendo el más nuevo del gremio.

-Naruto...- Susurró, y marchó tras Erza hacia las gradas del estadio- ¡En una hora vendré a verte!- Dijo al aire, aún si Naruto estaba inconsciente a ella no le importó.

La maga se marchó al estadio. El combate de Lucy y Flare estuvo emocionante, pero debido a las trampas y las jugadas sucias de Raven Tail la magia de Lucy fue anulada por un asistente externo a la pelea, ocasionando la victoria de la batalla a favor de la maga de Raven Tail.

Entre peleas los asistentes del estadio se tomaron un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar la siguiente, y antes de que fuera anunciada Mira ya estaba de camino a la enfermería.

Allí seguía Naruto, inconsciente.

-Tardará en despertarse un rato- Dijo Wendy desde la cama de al lado- Porlyusica dijo que está bien

-Gracias a dios- Suspiró Mirajane- ¿Y tú que tal estas Wendy?

-Algo mejor- Contestó la pequeña Dragon Slayer- Gracias por preguntar.

Mira entonces cogió la mano de Naruto, y al levantarla pudo ver un corte en su torso. No era muy profundo, y Porlyusica ya le había tratado, pero Mira lo reconoció.

-Entonces cuando me protegió de la espada de hielo de Lyon...- Dijo mirando a Naruto- No fue uno de sus clones...

Mira soltó un par de lágrimas de alegría y acercó su cara a la de Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto- Dijo, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Wendy estaba dormida, al igual que la exceed Charle. Y Mira no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, a pesar de las voces que venían del estadio, se durmió.

Naruto despertó un rato largo después, aún se sentía el cuerpo dolorido, pero al menos estaba consciente. Se fue a levantar cuando vio que Mira le tenía agarrado de la mano.

-Mira...- Dijo el rubio.

-Más te vale que la cuides- Dijo Porlyusica- Lleva aquí a tu lado desde ayer, se ha perdido la primera parte de los juegos de hoy por estar aquí contigo.

-¿Desde ayer?- Preguntó Naruto recordando- ¿Entonces Lucy ya ha...?

-Lucy perdió- Le cortó la médica- No fue una batalla limpia, pero perdió. Mystgun también perdió contra Jura- Añadió la médica- Y Natsu y Gajeel... Bueno, lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido- Dijo pensando en el bochornoso espectáculo que habían protagonizado los Dragon Slayers.

Naruto entonces se incorporó un poco y Mira despertó.

-Bueno días Naruto- Dijo la chica mostrando una bonita sonrisa- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Umm... Creo que sí- Dijo Naruto- Me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero estoy mucho mejor.

-Tu tratamiento fue fácil- Dijo la médica- Solo tuve que darte un par de analgésicos para los músculos, por suerte no de desgarraron- La médica miró fijamente a Naruto- Pero no vuelvas a hacer lo que fuera que hiciste si no sabes controlarlo.

-Eeeem... Lo siento mucho abuela Porlyusica- Dijo Naruto, y al momento se arrepintió del apelativo "abuela".

-¡Fuera de aquí!- Dijo la médica- ¡Vístete y vete de aquí inmediatamente!

Naruto se puso los pantalones apresuradamente, más por vergüenza hacia Mira que por miedo hacia la vieja Porlyusica, y salió junto con la peliblanca de la enfermería.

-Maldita bruja...- Dijo- Hacerme vestir así con lo dolorido que estoy...

-Al menos ya estás bien- Dijo alegremente Mira- Ahora volvamos a nuestros puestos no fuera a ser que nos reclamen para la batalla, aunque tu aún estés dolorido...

-¡Claro!- Dijo Naruto- ¡Te animaré desde mi palco si luchas!

-Y yo a ti- Dijo felizmente Mira- ¡Nos vemos!

Mira ya se iba hacia el palco de Fairy Tail B cuando Naruto la llamó:

-Oye Mira... – Dijo el chico- Me preguntaba si esta noche te apetecería cenar algo de ramen en algún lugar conmigo- Mira se sonrojó un poco, pero no más de lo que estaba Naruto- Es por devolverte el favor de acompañarme en la enfermería ya sabes-tebayo...

-Iré encantada- Contestó- ¿Nos vemos a las 22:00 en la plaza del mercado?

Naruto asintió alegremente y despidió a Mira. Estaba realmente feliz, Mira había aceptado a cenar con él.

_No es como si me gustara- _Pensaba el rubio- _Pero quiero devolverla el favor- _Se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo- _No es como si me gustara..._

Aún así llegó feliz al palco.

-siento lo tuyo Lucy- Dijo nada más ver a la rubia- Fue muy injusto...

-¡No te preocupes!- Declaró Lucy - ¡Ya estoy mejor!

-¡Me alegro entonces!- Dijo Naruto- Seguro remontamos sin problemas... Hablando de problemas- Dijo Naruto mirando a Natsu- ¿Qué tal te fue esta mañana Natsu?

Natsu soltó una bocanada de humo y lanzó una mirada a Naruto.

-Pan comido- Respondió mostrando el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos, a pesar de no haber ganado, fue una victoria para él, justo como Naruto ayer.

Naruto sonrió y ocupó su lugar junto con sus amigos.

-¡Siguiente batalla!- Dijo la calabaza- ¡Bacchus de Quatro Cerverus vs Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail!

-¡Mi turno!- Exclamó Gray mientras bajaba al estadio.

-¡Ánimo Gray-sama!- Se oía exclamar a Juvia desde su palco.

Gray fue hasta la arena, donde se enfrentaría a Bacchus, un oponente que igualaba a Erza en lo que a poder se refería.

-¡Muestra lo que vales Gray-sama!- Gritaba Juvia emocionada.

-Tienes una bonita novia- Dijo entonces Bacchus.

-No es mi novia... – Respondió Gray algo molestro.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta como los dos de antes?- Dijo refiriéndose a la última batalla- Si yo gano me dejaras pasar una noche con tu novia

-Maldito bastardo- Dijo Gray furioso.

-¡Como si Gray-sama fuera a permitirlo!- Exclamó Juvia- ¡Además Juvia no pasaría la noche con nadie más que Gray-sama!

Gray observó a Bacchus. Desde luego aparentaba ser fuerte, pero no tanto como lo era en realidad, sería un error subestimarle.

-¡Comenzad!- Exclamó la calabaza comenzando la batalla.

-¡Ice Make Swo...!- Gray apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su hechizo cuando Bacchus lo derribó con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Es rápido!- Dijo Natsu.

Gray se revolvió en eñ suelo y se incorporó antes de que Bacchus le golpeara de nuevo.

-¡Ice Make Wall!

Un enrome muro de hielo alquímico apareció frente a Gray, pero Bacchus lo hizo pedazos solo con su mano, golpeando a Gray en la cara.

La batalla solo era para Bacchus. A pesar de que Gray intentaba atacar con todo, Bacchus era demasiado rápido... Y resistente, apenas estaba cansado, mientras que Gray comenzaba a notarse algo extenuado.

-¿Cómo es tan fuerte?- Preguntó Naruto impresionado.

-Bacchus...- Susurró Erza- Usa su magia concentrándola en las palmas de sus manos, es algo ortodoxo pero es muy útil- Erza continuó- Pero su verdadera fuerza viene de cuando mezcla esa habilidad con el "Puño Borracho"

-¿"Puño borracho?- Dijeron Naruto, Natsu y Lucy al unísono.

-Cuando Bacchus bebe alcohol rápidamente usa un estilo de combate tremendamente destructivo... De ahí que le llamen Bacchus el Halcón Ebrio...El problema aquí es- Dijo Erza y su rostro se ensombreció- Que Bacchus no ha probado ni una sola gota de alcohol aún...

-Significa eso- Dijo Lucy- ¿Que no está dándolo todo?

Erza asintió.

-Gray... ¡Da lo mejor de ti!- Exclamó Lucy dando ánimos a su compañero.

-Si Lucy ánima a Gray-sama entonces Juvia tendrá que animar más fuerte- Se dijo a si misma Juvia- ¡Ánimo Gray-sama seguro vencerás!

Pero la realidad era que Bacchus se estaba haciendo poco a poco con la victoria.

-Una noche con esa preciosa chica... –Dijo Bacchus- Será un premio agradable

-No tan rápido bastardo- Dijo Gray- Aun no hemos dicho que pasará si gano yo...

-¡Jajaja!- Se burló Bacchus- Como sea, aunque es obvio que perderás... Propón lo que quieras...

-Si yo gano- Dijo Gray- El nombre de tu gremio será Quatro Puppy por el resto del torneo.

Bacchus soltó una carcajada y agarró su botella.

-Me parece justo- Dijo, y comenzó a tragar el líquido de la botella.

-Prepárate Gray- Dijo Erza- La verdadera pela es ahora.

Bacchus terminó de ver su alcohol y pronto sus movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos. Gray lo percibió.

-Ice Make...

-¡Es inútil!- Grito Bacchus atacando con un potente combo a Gray- ¡Salvaje!- Gritó hacia sus compañeros de gremio.

-¡Siete golpes en un instante!- Incluso Erza se mostraba impresionada.

Bacchus reía pero pronto algo le sorprendió. Miro sus manos y estaban sangrando.

-Ice Make... – Repitió a decir Gray- ¡Hedgedog Armor!

Exclamó el mago de hielo, mostrando una de sus nuevas técnicas, una armadura de púas y pinchos de hielo que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-No es una armadura perfecta- Dijo Gray- Pero para alguien que usa las manos desnudas como tu... – Gray es golpeó el pecho en señal de provocación- ¡Vamos, atácame ahora!

-¡Ahora si estoy emocionado!- Gritó Bacchus lanzándose sobre Gray- ¡Tu armadura de hielo o mis manos!- Exclamó el borracho- ¡El primero en quebrarse será el vencedor!

Gray entonces solo pudo concentrase y resistir los ataques, mientras que Bacchus solo se preocupó por atacar.

-¡Interesante!- Gritaba el comentarista- ¡Esto a pasado a ser una lucha de voluntades!- Exclamó- ¿¡Quién caerá antes! ¿¡El atacante!- Dijo refiriéndose a las férreas embestidas de Bacchus, el Halcón Ebrio- ¿¡O el atacado?- Dijo refiriéndose a Gray y su Hedgedog Armor.

Todo el mundo miraba expectante la pelea. En un momento pasó de ser una paliza de Bacchus a un equilibrio entre ambos contrincantes.

Uno luchando y otro aguantando...

Así, después de varios golpes...

La Hedgedog Armor cayó hecha pedazos, y Bacchus bajó sus ensangrentadas manos en señal de agotamiento.

-¿Te llamabas Gray no?- Dijo Bacchus mientras Gray se arrodillaba frente a él. Todos los Fairies en el estadio suspiraron al ver a su amigo arrodillarse- Ya sabes...- Dijo Bacchus- ¡Eres un tio salvaje!

Dijo, y se desplomó inconsciente.

-¡Ha caído!- Dijo el comentarista- ¡Bacchus ha caído!

Gray apenas pudo ver como Bacchus caía desplomado en el suelo.

-¡Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail A es el vencedor!

Un estruendo de aplausos inundó el estadio. Gray miró a Juvia de reojo y vió como esta lloraba de alegría.

-¡Fairy Tail!- Grito el mago de hielo, y sus amigos de Fairy Tail correspondieron con unos sonoros vítores y aplausos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Como ven, espero que con esto los fans de Gray me hayan perdonado por lo del último capitulo, ¿creo que le deje en buen lugar no?

No sé si hoy tendré tiempo de escribir más, lo intentaré, ahora ando de exámenes asique no puedo estar mucho tiempo.

De todos modos les avanzo que el siguiente capitulo será más centrado a la cena de Naruto y Mira jeje, y también otros amigos que saldrán con sus amigas ;)

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	8. Cena y compañía

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Y esta vez, veremos menos peleas y algo más de sentimientos... :P**

* * *

Gray volvió victorioso al palco de Fairy Tail A. Sus amigos corrieron a saludarle.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- Dijo Erza.

-¡Fue increíble-tevayo!- Exclamó Naruto.

-¡Pelea conmigo!- Le retó Natsu.

-¡Gray tu ropa!- Se horrorizó Lucy.

Pero Gray estaba muy agotado como para alarmarse. El cansancio y las heridas le la batalla le impedían moverse demasiado.

-Te acompañaré a la enfermería- Dijo Lucy

-¡Jamás!- Exclamó Juvia bajando se su palco- ¡Juvia no dejará que Gray-sama se vaya contigo solo a la enfermería!

-Vale... –Dijo Lucy- Solo quería ayudar...

Juvia cogió delicadamente al mago de hielo y fueron a la enfermería. Los otros Fairies les iban a acompañar, cuando Gray dijo:

-No es necesario que vengáis chicos... Quedaros a ver las batallas- Gray miró a Juvia- Yo estoy bien acompañado.

Juvia se sonrojó enormemente, era una de las pocas veces que su amado Gray la había mirado así... Los dos magos de hielo y agua fueron a la enfermería y los demás se fueron a ver la siguiente batalla.

-¡Siguiente combate!- Todo el público prestó atención-¡Jenny Realight de Blue Pegasus vs Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail B!

Naruto asomó más la cabeza mientras veía como Mirajane entraba en la arena. Lucía una cara despreocupada y alegre, como era normal en ella.

Enronces Charle y Wendy volvieron tras recuperarse de la enfermería y se unieron a todos los de Fairy Tail. Charle tenía una cara como de haber visto algo horroroso, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Según llegó y tras saludar a sus amigos comenzó a animar a Mira.

Y lo que debería haber sido una pelea...

Naruto se agachaba avergonzado tras el palco. Todos en el público miraban entusiasmados en enfrentamiento que llevaban a cabo las dos hermosas magas. Y es que en lugar de continuar la pelea, decidieron optar por algo más pacífico... Un concurso de trajes de baño.

Todo el mundo, sobre todo el masculino, observaba como las dos divas usaban su magia para desarrollar trajes y posturas cada vez más provocativas.

Los tres comentaristas, el invitado de hoy era Jason, reportero de la revista de magos "Sorcerer", puntuaban cada acción de las magas.

Uniforme de natación escolar, bikini de tigresa... Todo lo más provocativo que se les pudiera ocurrir al público lo representaba una de las magas para obtener más puntos.

-No has cambiado nada Mira- Dijo Jenny- Sigues igual de hermosa que antes.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado Jenny- Contestó la peliblanca.

-No imaginé que aceptaras convertir nuestro enfrentamiento en algo asi...- Dijo la maga de Blue Pegasus.

-Después de todo no me gustan las peleas- Añadió Mira- Esto es más divertido.

Jenny miró al público, que claramente se decantaba por Mira, al igual que los comentaristas, asique decidió cambiar de táctica.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta como los de los combates anteriores?- Preguntó Jenny- ¡La que pierda aparecerá desnuda en la siguiente portada de la "Sorcerer"!

El público entonces rugió de entusiasmo. Jenny observaba a Mira fijamente.

-Me parece bien- Dijo sin inmutarse la maga de Fairy Tail.

-Mira... –Decía Lisanna al ver como su hermana aceptaba la apuesta- Debes estar muy segura de ti misma...

-Que mal- Dijo Wakaba, el viejo mago de Fairy Tail- Por un momento he deseado que Mira perdiera...

_Perfecto- _Pensó Jenny-_ Has caído en mi trampa._

-Dado que estamos siguiendo un enfrentamiento temático- Dijo la maga cambiando de forma- Te presentó... –Y la maga se mostro con un equipamiento puramente de combate, dejando de lado la temática de bikinis- ¡Mi forma de batalla!

El público cuchicheó antes el nuevo tema del enfrentamiento. Mira solo sonrió.

-Bien... – Dijo la peliblanca- Dado que quieres terminar esto con un choque de fuerza- Entonces Mira uso su Take Over y comenzó a cambiar su apariencia.

Un humo comenzó a formarse a los pies de Mira y esta comenzó a brillar. Rápidamente se mostró la forma más terrible de Mira. Una que realmente daba miedo, más temerosa incluso que el Satan Soul básico.

-La Demonio Mirajane... Sitri- Dijo Erza- Hasta donde sé es el más fuerte de los Satan Soul.

Jenny tembló apenas unos segundos cuando Mira se lanzó al ataque como una fiera. La maga de Blue Pegasus no pudo hacer nada cuando la terrible fuerza de la Demonio Mirajane la derribó completamente.

La forma de batalla de Jenny se resquebrajó y esta cayó aturdida al suelo.

-¡Victoria para Mirajane Strauss de Fairy Tail B!

Mira volvió a su forma normal mientras saludaba al público.

-Espero verte pronto Jenny- Dijo alegremente a su rival derrotada, la cual lloraba como una niña en la arena.

Mira dirigió su mirada hacia el palco de Fairy Tail A donde vio a Naruto. Entonces la chica se murió de vergüenza. Por un momento olvidó que el rubio la estaba viendo y que esta noche tenía una cena con él.

Mira agachó la cabeza y volvió con su equipo.

-¡Buen trabajo Mira!- Exclamó Juvia.

Mira sonrió y agachó la cabeza. Tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

Cuando el día acabó, el resultado de puntos era el siguiente.

1º Raven Tail: 28 pts

2º Sabertooth: 20 pts

3º Fairy Tail A: 20 pts

4º Blue Pegasus: 19 pts

5º Fairy Tail B: 17 pts

6º Lamia Scale: 17 pts

7º Mermaid Heel: 16 pts

8º Quatro Puppy: 11 pts

**En las habitaciones de Fairy Tail A.**

-¡Naruto tiene una cita con Mira!- Exclamaba Happy- ¡Te gusssta!

-Cierra el pico- Dijo Naruto- No es una cita...

-¿Vais a cenar tu y Mira?- Preguntó Erza, a lo que Naruto asintió- ¿A solas?- Naruto volvió a asentir- ¿La vas a invitar?

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea una cita!- Se defendió Naruto- Es solo una cena informal datebayo...

-Como sea- Dijo Erza- Más te vale que te lo curres esta noche.

Naruto se sonrojó e iba a salir por la puerta cuando Erza lo agarró por la espalda.

-No creerás que te vas a presentar delante de Mira con esas pintas... – Dijo la pelirroja- Haz el favor y ponte algo de ropa más adecuada.

-Pero solo tengo esto...- Dijo Naruto. Claro que habría preferido una ropa algo más guay, pero no había tenido tiempo de comprar nada.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Erza- Por suerte siempre tengo ropa de repuesto para cuando Natsu y Gray destrozan las suyas... Seguro que algo elegante tengo- Erza concentró su poder mágico y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto- ¡Ex-Equip!

El cuerpo de Naruto parpadeó un instante y entonces se vio con un nuevo traje. No uno excesivamente elegante, ni siquiera era un traje como tal, era más bien ropa guay, en plan informal.

-¡Muchas gracias Erza!- Exclamó Naruto.

A todo esto Natsu se acercó y la dijo a Erza.

-Esto Erza... ¿Tienes otras para mí?- Erza le miró sorprendida, era raro ver a Natsu pidiendo ropa de ese tipo.

-Tiene una cita con Lucy- Explicó Happy- Se guss...- Fue a decir pero Natsu le tapó la boca.

-Parece que por fin te decidiste- Dijo Erza- Mi pequeño Natsu se hace mayor...

-¡No me hables como si fuera un crío1- Exclamó enfadado el Dragon Slayer.

Erza sonrió y le dio a Natsu otro conjunto de ropa.

-Vaya, menos mal que traje de sobra esta vez- Dijo Erza- No pensé que tu y Naruto quisierais uno...

-Erza...- Se acercó suplicando Gray- Es que Juvia...

-¡Dios santo!- Exclamó la pelirroja- ¡Debería cobraros un alquiler por esto!

Dijo, y le proporcionó el último traje a Gray.

-Eso es todo- Dijo la maga- Y el que rompe paga, que esos trajes no me los regalan.

-¿Y tú tienes planes para esta noche?- Preguntó Naruto a Erza.

-Bueno... –Dijo esta- Jellal quería hablar conmigo sobre algo asique...

La maga no terminó de responder cuando se sonrojó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para disimular.

Los tres magos marcharon con sus nuevas ropas hacia donde habían quedado. Natsu fue el primero en desviarse, él y Lucy iban a cenar en un pequeño restaurante que servía unas pizzas deliciosas según decían. Gray se separó después, él y Juvia iban a dar un tranquilo paseo por la orilla del río. Naruto respiró hondo. Nunca había tenido una cita o algo parecido. Todas las veces que lo intentó con Sakura esta le rechazó, y a pesar de que Hinata se lo pidió alguna vez nunca tuvo tiempo para ir.

Naruto se sentó un par de segundos. Recordar a sus amigas le trajo un aluvión de recuerdos. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que hoy sería fuerte. Se lo debía a Mira.

Naruto terminó de recorrer su camino cuando vio que Mira ya estaba esperándole sentada en un banco. Naruto se acercó y la saludo con un torpe gesto con la mano.

-¡Naruto!- Dijo Mira al verle- Vaya... Estás muy guapo con esa ropa.

-Jeje- El rubio se sonrojó- Cortesía de Erza, tu también estas muy guapa.

La chica sonrió y cogió a Naruto por el brazo. El chico se sonrojó aun más si podía y comenzó a caminar con Mira agarrada a él en dirección al restaurante de ramen. Por el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, Mira quería preguntarle a Naruto sobre su pelea contra Jenny, pero la daba vergüenza. Naruto en cambio quería darla la enhorabuena por su victoria, pero sentía mucha vergüenza también.

Pronto llegaron al restaurante de ramen y se dirigieron a su mesa. Mira se sentó primero, y Naruto no sabía si sentarse a su lado o algo más apartado.

-La respuesta es sí- Dijo Mira al ver a Naruto indeciso. La chica sonrió- Puedes sentarte aquí- Dijo señalando la banqueta más cercana a ella.

Naruto se sentó más feliz que avergonzado. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con una chica, y eso le ponía un poco nervioso porque apenas habían empezado a cenar.

Naruto y Mira comenzaron su cena tranquilamente. Contando anécdotas cada uno sobre sus respectivas vidas. Aunque Mira ya las había escuchado, la gustaba que Naruto esta vez se lo contara todo a ella, sin nadie más.

Mira también contó a Naruto sobre ella, y a Naruto le impresionó mucho la historia de la chica. También había sufrido y también se había levantado y recuperado.

Cenaron tranquilamente. De vez en cuando Mira jugueteaba con Naruto quitándole comida de su cuenco y Naruto respondía bebiendo del vaso de Mira.

La confianza se fue haciendo más y más grande entre ellos, y así pasó el tiempo durante la cena.

-¿Qué te pareció i combate de hoy?- Preguntó Mira de repente, mirando a todos los lugares menos a Naruto.

Naruto pensó la respuesta apropiada, no quería cometer un error.

-Estuviste genial- Dijo simple y sinceramente- Yo sabía que tú ganarías.

Mira sonrió y siguió jugando con Naruto. Le quitó el cuenco y lo retiró de Naruto, entonces este se estiró para recuperarlo y se inclinó sobre Mira.

Apenas al segundo Naruto se vio muy cerca de Mira. Esta también se percató y se sonrojó, pero no acercó el bol a Naruto. Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno decía nada.

Naruto sentía la respiración de Mira, y Mira la de Naruto. La situación apenas siguió unas décimas de segundo cuando los dos volvieron a sus posiciones originales, sonrojados y riéndose para disimular.

Aún así, aún con la vergüenza. Naruto y Mira volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y a la vez, sonrieron.

No fue una sonrisa forzada, ni una buscada.

No, fue una sonrisa llegada desde el corazón. Una sonrisa de esas que expresan mil y un sentimientos.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta en ese momento. Pero esas sonrisas, ese reflejo de sus almas, les dijo lo que sentían.

Cuando recobraron la consciencia, el dependiente del restaurante estaba recogiendo ya.

¡Habían pasado tres horas y ni se habían dado cuenta!

-Deberíamos irnos ya- Dijo Mira entristecida- Si mañana nos llaman a luchar tenemos que estar despejados- Dijo inmediatamente para que Naruto le entendiera.

-Claro- Respondió el rubio- No quiero que Erza me recriminé nada mañana...

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Crocas hasta las habitaciones de Fairy Tail B.

-Bueno...- Dijo Mira- Yo me quedo aquí...

-Si... Mañana nos vemos entonces- Dijo Naruto, quería volver a citarse con Mira mañana, pero no sabía si era muy pronto

-¡Naruto!- Dijo la peliblanca, y se dirigió a Naruto, pero tropezó un broche de su vestido y se cayó sobre el rubio.

Según se caía veía como la trayectoria de su cara era la de Naruto, a este paso, ella y Naruto...

Pero Naruto fue rápido y sostuvo a Mira antes de dar lugar a ningún malentendido.

-Caray- Dijo el Uzumaki- Si te llegas a caer sobre mí...- Dijo riéndose.

-Sip- Dijo Mira- Casi podríamos habernos besado.

Y entonces silencio.

Ni un pájaro, ni un silbido, ni una persona hizo ningún ruido cuando Mira dijo la palabra "habernos besado".

Naruto asintió como un bobo y con una risita que parecía de un niño pequeño.

-¿Habría sido muy raro no crees?- Dijo este para quitar tensión al asunto.

Entonces Mira vio una oportunidad, y dejando a un lado su vergüenza dijo:

-A, pues no lo sé- Dijo mirando a Naruto tímidamente- ¿Porqué iba a serlo?

Naruto entonces se sobresaltó. Juraría que Mira trataba de...

Pero antes de poder decidir nada, Juvia y Gray aparecieron, disipando la creciente tensión amorosa que había entre Naruto y Mira.

-Vaya... – Dijo Gray sorprendido al ver a Naruto y Mira tan cerac el uno de otro- ¿No habremos interrumpido nada?

-No te preocupes Gray- Dijo Mira- Naruto y yo nos despedíamos.

Naruto asintió y dio un ligero beso a Mira en su pómulo, Mira le correspondió.

Gray se despidió de Juvia también con algo de tensión. Naruto no sabía si era porque él y Mira estaban cerca o por si el mago de hielo se sentía nervioso por estar con la maga de agua.

Naruto y Gray ya se iban por su cuenta a su lugar cuando Mira llamó a Naruto.

-Me encantaría repetir el plan de hoy- Dijo la chica ilusionada- ¿Si tu quieres claro?

Naruto apenas tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y responder.

-Por supuesto- Dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad por donde fuera- Será un placer datebayo.

-Pues hasta mañana datebayo- Dijo Mira imitando a Naruto.

Y ahora sí, Naruto y Gray, ambos sin comentar nada de sus citas, volvieron a su hotel.

Allí encontraron a Natsu, sentado en el suelo, con una la mirada perdida en la puerta de la habitación de Lucy.

Ninguno de los tres habló, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando vieron entrar a Erza tarareando una alegre canción se atrevieron a decir nada.

Esa noche los cinco miembros de Fairy Tail A tardaron en dormirse, pero cuando lo hicieron, tuvieron plácidos sueños.

* * *

Bueno como lo vieron?

No es que yo sea muy bueno escribiendo sobre amor y cosas así, pero me pareció una situación interesante.

Al menos ya saben que se gustan, eso es casi la mitad XD

Y bueno, mañana otra cita entre ellos, uuy aquí saltan chispas jejeje

Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer, mañana el siguiente capítulo, les adelanto el nombre, Mirajane vs Raven Tail...

Si, eso serán dos combates seguido para Mirajane, pero prefiero centrarme en ella ya que será uno de los protagonistas.

Aun así, como suelo decir siempre, a los fans de Laxus, juro que le haré quedar en bien lugar!


	9. Monstruos, hielo y cuervos

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**En el hotel de Fairy Tail A**

Los cinco magos desayunaban. Aún con los recuerdos de la noche anterior en la mente.

-Natsu- Llamó Erza- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

-Pues normal- Dijo el chico algo sobresaltado- Ni que tuviera que haber pasado algo.

-Pues claro- Dijo Lucy metiéndose en la conversación- Fue solo una cena...

-No me ferería a eso- Dijo Erza, y miró a Natsu- Me refería a cierta incursión en Sabertooth.

Natsu escupió el desayuno dando a Naruto.

-Esto... –Dijo tratando de disculparse- Fue solo por lo de...

-Fue por Yukino- Dijo Lucy- Natsu me lo contó todo ayer en la cena, se portaron muy mal con esa chica.

-Me parece bien que luches por los demás Natsu- Le dijo Erza- Pero procura no poner en riesgo nuestra participación en el torneo- Erza agarró a Natsu por el hombro, casi amistosamente- ¿No quieres cabrearme verdad?

Natsu tragó saliva.

-Aye...- Dijo completamente asustado.

Los otros tres magos rieron al ver a Natsu hablar como Happy, y los cinco siguieron desayunando.

-Haber qué tal se da hoy- Dijo Lucy para romper el hielo.

-¡Hoy seguro que ganamos muchos puntos!- Exclamó Natsu.

-¡Dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto.

Los cinco se apresuraron en tomar su desayuno y en volver al estadio.

Tras recordar el ranking actual, el hombre-calabaza procedió a explicar la primera prueba del día.

-¡Pandemonium!- Gritó- ¡Cada gremio enviará a un miembro!

-Yo iré- Dijo Erza, mientras sus amigos la animaban.

-Dejadme a mi- Dijo Orga, de Sabertooth- Convertiré a todos en chili picante negro- Dijo el mago que manipulaba el relámpago negro.

-Ve tu Obra- Dijo el líder de Raven Tail- Pero recuerda que hoy el comentarista invitado es un miembro del Consejo Mágico- Dijo mirando a la grada de los comentaristas- No hagas nada innecesario.

El mago de Raven Tail asintió.

-¡Mi turno!- Dijo Cana Alberona, de Fairy Tail B- Si Mystgun no puede participar me encargaré de ganar esto- Cana se dirigió a la arena pese a las quejas de Gajeel.

-Yo iré por Blue Pegasus- Dijo Hibiki, el mago de conocimiento.

-Si Er-chan participa quiero participar yo- Dijo Milliana, la antigua amiga de Erza, ahora miembro de Mermaid Heel.

Jura, el mago santo se presentó representando a Lamia Scale ante los aplausos del público.

Novally, de Quatro Puppy, se presentó para representar a su gremio.

-¡Ahora que estamos todos explicaré el funcionamiento de Pandemonium!- Dijo la calabaza mientras un enorme templo bastante siniestro surgía en la arena del estadio.

La prueba era simple, en el templo había 100 monstruos, de diferente poder cada uno, numerados de D, C, B, A y S. 50 de rango D, 30 de rango C, 15 de rango B, 4 de rango A y un único monstruo de rango S. El poder de los monstruos de rango D, los más débiles, era bastante alto, y el monstruo de rango S tenía tanta fuerza que podría rivalizar con uno de los Diez Magos Santos. La prueba en sí consistía en que los participantes debían entrar uno por uno, por turnos, eligiendo el número de monstruos que querían enfrentar. Estos aparecían de manera aleatoria. El que más monstruos hubiera derrotado para cuando los 100 fueran derrotados sería el vencedor. Puntuando igual el monstruo de rango S que los de rango D. Con esto el factor suerte sería determinativo.

-Si eliges enfrentarte sólo a un monstruo cada vez- Dijo el exceed Pantherlily, observando atentamente- Obtendrás muy pocos puntos... Pero si te la juegas y eliges varios corres el riesgo de ser derrotado y no puntuar...

La prueba en sí era complicada.

-Ahora estableceremos aleatoriamente el orden de desafío- Dijo la calabaza, pasando a los miembros un cuenco con números para el sorteo.

Erza sacó el primero.

-Tú serás la primera en elegir el número de oponentes- Dijo la calabaza a Erza.

Erza sonrió.

-Como pensaba...- Dijo la pelirroja- Lo importante de la prueba es la suerte en este sorteo.

-Emmm, pues no es eso- Dijo la calabaza- El sorteo es meramente para designar quién comienza, la ventaja es mínima.

-No- Dijo tajante Erza- Con esto- Dijo mostrando el número uno que había obtenido en el sorteo- Se acabó el juego.

La maga pelirroja dio un paso y se colocó a la entrada del templo.

-¡Reto a los 100 monstruos!- Dijo sin titubear- ¡Mi desafío serán todos y cada uno de los monstruos que hay en el templo!

El público se silenció. Nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo se quedó asombrado.

-¡Pero esta prueba no está diseñada así!- Decía la calabaza- ¡Es imposible que una sola persona pueda derrotarlos a todos!

-No me importa- Dijo Erza, adentrándose en el templo.

Natsu y Gray sonreían, pero Naruto estaba asombrado.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, nunca había visto luchar a alguien con tanto arrojo y determinación. La apodada Titania luchó contra los 100 monstruos a la vez. Cada vez que alzaba su espada, un monstruo era derrotado. Naruto solo observaba como la maga se abría paso entre aquellos monstruos, siendo algunos de ellos tan poderosos que hasta el mismo en Modo Sennin habría tardado en derrotarlos. Y ella lo hizo varias veces.

_Es más fuerte que la abuela Tsunade...-_Pensó Naruto- _No imaginé que sería así de fuerte_

Pero no solo Naruto estaba asombrado. Cuando Erza derrotó al último de los 100 monstruos, incluso Sabertooth estaba asombrado antes tal demostración de determinación y poder. Solo Raven Tail pretendía guardar las apariencias.

-¡Fairy Tail A dominó el Pandemonium!- Exclamó la calabaza- ¡Una sola persona a derrotado a los 100 monstruos! ¡Increíble!

Los cuatro de Fairy Tail A bajaron rápidamente a saludar a su amiga.

-¡Estuviste genial Erza!- Exclamó Naruto.

-¡Pelea conmigo!- Dijo Natsu.

-Ei ei- Le paró Lucy- Erza necesita descansar- Dijo mirando a la pelirroja- Fue increíble...

La maga pelirroja alzó su espada.

-¡Con esto Pandemonium ha sido completamente superado!- Dijo la calabaza- ¡Con esto, solo Erza Scarlett, de Fairy Tail A, puntúa!

Los otros siete magos volvieron a sus gremios. La maga de Fairy Tail les había dado una lección de fuerza a todos.

Entonces comenzó la ronda de enfrentamientos individuales. Sin muchas sorpresas los primeros.

Milliana, de Mermaid Heel, derrotó sin problemas a Semas, de Quatro Puppy.

Rufus, de Sabertooth, derrotó a Eve, de Blue Pegasus.

Entonces llegó el tercer enfrentamiento. Laxus, de Fairy Tail B vs Alexei, de Raven Tail.

Ambos magos se presentaron en la arena, y la sorpresa vino cuando se dio comienzo a la batalla.

-Renuncio- Dijo Alexei, el mago enmascarado de la gran armadura.

-¿¡Qué!- Exclamaron en Fairy Tail sorprendidos, entre ellos Laxus.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Alexei se retiró hacia su palco. Laxus soltó una maldición.

-¡Vencedor por abandono, Laxus, de Fairy Tail B!

El mago de Raven Tail llegó junto con sus siniestros compañeros. Naruto se fijo en que Nallpuding estaba entre ellos, sin un rasguño aparente.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamó sorprendido- Es imposible que este bien... Le dí de lleno con el Rasen-Shuriken...

Los magos de Raven Tail no parecían molestos por tan repentino abandono.

-Nuestros planes han cambiado- Dijo Alexei a sus compañeros- El Lumen Etoile ya no es nuestro objetivo.

Los magos de Raven Tail se extrañaron ante esa declaración.

-Ese extraño poder- Dijo Alexei mirando a Naruto tras su máscara- Es nuestro objetivo.

Los miembros de Raven Tail sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Y sé cómo obtenerlo fácilmente- Dijo Alexei, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el palco de Fairy Tail B, más concretamente hacia Mira...

-¡Siguiente enfrentamiento!- Exclamó el hombre calabaza- ¡Lyon Bastia, de Lamia Scale versus Naruto Uzumaki, de Fairy Tail A!

-¡Por fin me toca!- Dijo Naruto animado- Volveré en un periquete.

-Ten cuidado- Dijo Gray- Lyon es muy poderoso, no debes subestimarle.

-Tranquilo Gray- Dijo Naruto- No lo haré, daré lo mejor en esta batalla.

Naruto se iba hacia la arena cuando la voz de Erza le hizo girarse.

-Y no hagas "eso"- Le dijo está severamente- Sabes qué pasará si lo haces...

Naruto asintió. Sabía de sobra que si volvía a mezclar su magia del aire con la energía del senjutsu su cuerpo no lo soportaría y moriría.

Solo tenía dos maneras de luchar. Una era usar el modo Sennin normal, pero requería mucho tiempo reunir la energía de la naturaleza como para activarlo, con lo cual estaba descartado. La otra opción, y la única por el momento, era luchar usando únicamente la magia del aire.

-Quiero la revancha por lo del primer día- Dijo Lyon en cuanto Naruto estuvo a su alcance.

Naruto se puso en guardia.

-No te lo pondré nada fácil- Dijo el rubio.

Lyon sonrió.

-¡Comenzad!

Lyon se echó a correr hacia Naruto, saltó y levantó su mano.

-Ice Make –Dijo acumulando su poder mágico en sus manos- ¡Snow Dragon!

Un enorme dragón helado se precipitó sobre Naruto, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Eso no es todo!- Exclamó Lyon, redirigiendo el dragón.

El dragón giró bruscamente y atacó de nuevo a Naruto, esta vez sin posibilidad de esquivar.

-Wind Style- Dijo el rubio- ¡Hammer!

Un enorme bloque de aire comprimido golpeó en la cabeza al dragón, destruyéndolo completamente.

-Vaya...- Dijo Lyon- Eso no estuvo nada mal

-Ahora me toca a mí atacar... Wind Style - Dijo Naruto juntando sus manos- ¡Air Fox!

El aire comenzó a tomar forma alrededor de Naruto, formando un enorme zorro con nueve colas.

-¡Es grande!- Dijo Lucy impresionada.

-¡Guaaaaaaaay!- Exclamó Natsu.

Naruto movió sus manos y el gigantesco zorro se precipitó sobre Lyon a una velocidad increíble. La garra de aire del zorro descendió sobre el mago de hielo, y una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

-¿Le dio?- Se preguntó emocionado Gray

El polvo se disipó un poco y un enorme bloque de hielo se mostró.

-Ice Make- Dijo el mago mostrándose ileso- Gigant Wall

Un enorme bloque de hielo había bloqueado por completó el ataque del gigantesco zorro. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y volvió a usar sus manos, el zorro se alzó y atacó de nuevo.

-Asique es eso...- Dijo Lyon bloqueando de nuevo el ataque del zorro de aire, Naruto iba a mover sus manos cuando Lyon reaccionó- ¡Ice Make Lance!

Una enorme lanza de aire interrumpió a Naruto y el zorro se paró, Naruto esquivó el ataque, pero Lyon no le dejaba respirar.

-Si te mantengo ocupado- Decía el mago de hielo- No podrás manipular esa inmensa masa de aire.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Si controlará mejor la magia del aire no le costaría nada manipular esa cantidad. Pero con su habilidad actual...

Entonces canceló la técnica, no quería malgasta su magia.

-Veo que eres duro- Dijo el rubio esquivando el ataque de un tigre de hielo- Entonces pondré todo en mi ataque- Dijo Naruto.

Lyon paró un momento al ver a Naruto preparando un ataque. ¿Otra vez el zorro?

-Wind Style... – Dijo Naruto, y comenzó a hacer fluir el aire desde sus manos, el aire comenzó a aumentar de velocidad, produciendo un fuerte silbido y quedando como si tuviera forma de espadas- ¡Air Swords!

Naruto atacó a Lyon. Este invocó el muro de hielo, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto le cortó sin ningún problema con sus espadas de aire.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Lyon, cuando Naruto contraatacó hiriéndole en el brazo.

Naruto continuó sus ataques mientras Lyon optaba por defenderse.

-Naruto está... –Dijo Gray algo emocionado- ¿Derrotando a Lyon?

El rubio prosiguió con sus ataques mientras Lyon apenas se contentaba con algún contraataque esporádico.

_¡Mi oportunidad!- _Pensó Naruto al ver un paso en falso que descubría a Lyon.

El mago de hielo aumentó su poder mágico y soltó una maldición.

-No pensaba utilizar esto nada más que contra Sabertooth- Dijo el mago- Pero no me dejas opción... Ice Make- Naruto intentó atacar a Lyon antes de que completara su técnica, pero su espada de aire se detuvo contra algo- ¡Silver Knight!

Naruto vio como su espada de aire se había detenido frente a un pequeño escudo helado.

_¡Maldita sea! _–Pensó Naruto frustrado- _Su hielo se volvió más resistente_

-¡Me ha copiado!- Exclamó Gray al ver la técnica de Lyon.

-¡Venga ya!- Exclamó Lyon- ¡No compares mi Silver Knight con tu triste Hedgedog Armor!

Gray insultó a Lyon desde la grada, pero este no le hizo caso.

-Acabemos con esto- Dijo el mago de hielo- Naruto Uzumaki.

Lyon convocó una estilosa espada, no tan grande como la otra que conjuró el primer día.

Naruto no podía detectar magia, pero era obvio que esa espada era terriblemente poderosa.

Le gustaría luchar con todo lo que tenía, pero la estúpida técnica del zorro aéreo le había consumido mucha magia, y todo para nada... Entonces desvió toda su magia a una sola espada, si sólo la mantenía en un brazo sería más potente. Y se lanzó a la carga.

El mago de hielo se lanzó también a por Naruto. Los dos alzaron sus espadas y con toda su fuerza las bajaron.

Luz, viento, frío... Y después...

Más frío.

La espada de Naruto no pudo con el poder de la espada de Lyon y se disolvió al chocar contra la espada de hielo.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Lyon, desconvocando su espada- He evitado tus puntos vitales.

Naruto se miró el pecho, solo tenía un rasguño, cuando Lyon podría haberle partido en dos.

-Fuiste un duro adversario- Dijo el mago de hielo- Fue un placer combatir contigo.

Naruto miró a Lyon a los ojos, estaba tan agotado como él.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo Naruto- Abandono- Dijo el Uzumaki reconociendo su derrota, y tendió la mano a Lyon.

Este se la estrechó, y el estadio aplaudió.

-¡Vencedor, Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale!

Naruto volvió a su palco. Era la primera vez que abandonaba de esa manera. Pero era lo menos que podía hacer por respeto a su rival. Naruto sería orgulloso, pero ante todo era un guerrero.

Ninguno de sus amigos le recriminó nada. Ninguno criticó su abandono. Todos le animaron y resaltaron lo fuerte que era su magia del aire. Erza expresó que se sentía orgullosa de que Naruto hubiera luchado como lo hizo.

Pero Naruto solo podía pensar en una cosa. En una hora tendría su segunda cita con Mira, la cual le dijo que estaba impresionada tras su pelea. Y Naruto, con más ánimos, preparo una nueva y entretenida noche.

Al final del día, los resultados iban de esta manera:

1º Sabertooth: 30 pts

2º Fairy Tail A: 30 pts

3º Raven Tail: 28 pts

4º Lamia Scale: 27 pts

5º Fairy Tail B: 27 pts

6º Mermaid Heel: 26 pts

7º Blue Pegasus: 19 pts

8º Quatro Puppy: 11 pts

**Por la noche, de camino a la plaza de Crocas**

Mira iba de camino a su cita con Naruto. Caminaba alegre y despreocupada, quizás por eso no se dio cuenta de que la seguían.

-Mirajane Strauss... – Dijo Alexei- La Demonio...

Mira se giró y vió a los cinco de Raven Tail tras ella, a escasos dos metros.

-¿Qué queréis?- Dijo esta, algo molesta.

-Naruto Uzumaki- Respondió el líder de Raven Tail- Cuéntanos todo lo que sabes sobre él.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?- Dijo la maga de Fairy Tail

-Porqué sino verás lo que les pasa a las hadas rebeldes- Dijo apresuradamente el mago.

-¡Jamás os diré nada sobre él!- Exclamó la maga- ¡Satan Soul: Sitri!

La maga se preparó para presentar batalla contra aquellos asaltantes.

-Asique quieres pelear- Dijo Alexei- Entonces verás que no puedes hacer nada frente a la élite de Raven Tail... El gremio especializado contra Fairy Tail.

-¡Soul Extincti...!- Mira iba a lanzar su poderoso ataque cuando su magia fue anulada- ¡Que habéis hecho!- Dijo al ver que volvía a su forma humana.

-Buen trabajo Obra- Dijo Alexei premiando al mago del sombrero.

Mira dio un paso atrás, no podía hacer nada.

-Ahora verás el verdadero temor que produce enfrentarse a Raven Tail...

Mira cerró los ojos asustada. Si no podía usar su magia no podía hacer nada contra los cinco adversarios.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó la chica asustada, cuando un tremendo golpe de Alexei la dejó inconsciente.

-Nos llevaremos a esta como rehén- Dijo- Si quieren volver a ver a su querida Mirajane tendrán que entregarnos a Naruto Uzumaki.

Los de Raven Tail rieron., cogieron a Mira y desaparecieron.

Naruto oyó la llamada de Mira, pero cuando llegó, nada.

-¡Mira!- Su voz se perdió en las estrellas, ella no podría oírle donde la habían llevado.

* * *

Pues eso es todo, Mira secuestrada, y Naruto cabreado...

En el siguiente capítulo veremos el porqué de que Raven Tail haya cambiado de objetivo y de que vaya tras Naruto.

Y lo de Erza y el Pandemonium... Me gusta más que ella se lleve los 10 puntos y nadie más, es lo justo no, al fin y al cabo ella derroto a los 100 monstruos...

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, mañana intentaré escribir otro capítulo!

Saludos y sean buenos!


	10. Naruto vs Raven Tail

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

-¡Mira!

Naruto gritó su nombre esperando respuesta, pero nada.

-Maldita sea- Dijo apresuradamente- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Naruto se concentró hasta sentir la energía de la naturaleza. Podría entrar en modo Sennin rápidamente usando la magia del aire, pero si lo hacía probablemente moriría. De modo que recurrió al modo clásico, con tiempo y concentración.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos Naruto reunió la energía necesaria, y entró en modo Sennin.

-Ahora sólo tengo que sentir la energía de Mira- Naruto volvió a concentrarse, era capaz de sentir energías, y de entre todas, sintió la energía de Mira, muy baja- Sólo espérame- Dijo el rubio- Te traeré de vuelta.

Mientras, lejos, los Raven Tail cargados con Mira entraban en un sótano oscuro.

-Alexei-sama- Dijo el mago alto del sombrero- Siento como la energía mágica de Naruto Uzumaki nos está alcanzando.

-Vaya- Dijo Alexei- Es más hábil incluso de lo que pensaba.

Los Raven entraron rápidamente en el sótano y cerraron tras ellos la puerta. Naruto entonces percibió como tanto la energía de Mira como la de los cinco sujetos que sentía cerca de ella se había disipado por completo. Aún así Naruto recordaba donde se había disipado. Incrementó su velocidad y se dirigió directo allí.

Cuando llegó al lugar vio frente a él una enorme puerta blindada. Sin siquiera llamar o probar si estaba abierta, lleno de ira Naruto descargó un RasenRengan, el doble rasengan que era capaz de hacer en modo Sennin. La puerta apenas resistió el terrible golpe y acabó hecha pedazos. El modo Sennin despareció.

-Mierda- Dijo Naruto- Ese RasenRengan consumió demasiado chakra- Naruto soltó una maldición- Aun así si lo necesito podré entrar en modo Sennin más tarde.

Naruto entró decidido en el sótano, y tras él una puerta mágica le cerró la única salida. Naruto se giró pero no a tiempo de detener la barrera mágica.

-Por aquí Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo una voz lejana- Te estamos esperando

Naruto no dudó un instante. Sabía que allí estaban los raptores, y no dudaría en darlos su merecido y hacerlos pagar. El chico avanzó unos metros sin detenerse, cuando llegó hasta donde estaban los captores.

Era una sala grande, y muy alta, sin ventanas ni escapatoria alguna. Y allí se encontraban los cinco de Raven Tail.

-Permíteme que me presente- Dijo Alexei, y se retiró la máscara- Mi nombre es Ivan Dreyar, el hijo de tu maestro, y líder de Raven Tail.

Naruto apenas prestó atención a esto, sus ojos se fijaron en Mira, que estaba inconsciente en una silla, atada de pies y manos.

-Como ves- Dijo Ivan acariciando la mejilla de Mira- No hemos hecho nada a tu amiguita.

-Ponla un solo dedo encima- Dijo Naruto- Y juró que te destruiré, no importa cómo.

-Vaya vaya- Respondió el líder de Raven Tail- Nosotros no buscamos pelea- Dijo- Solo te queremos a ti.

-¿A mí?- Preguntó Naruto sorprendido, mientras intentaba reunir energía de la naturaleza, pero algo se lo impedía.

-Como ves- Dijo Ivan señalando a los muros- Esta estancia está diseñada para que ninguna energía entre ni salga- Entonces miró a Naruto- Ni siquiera tú podrás usar ese poder tan extraño aquí.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Sin el modo Sennin sólo le quedaba la magia del aire, y tras la pelea con Lyon no había regenerado demasiada. Si tan solo hubiera avisado a Natsu...

Entonces se dio cuenta, había caído en su trampa de lleno.

-Ahora dinos- Dijo avanzando Ivan- Sobre el origen de la magia, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto no sabía de qué le hablaban.

-No sé qué demonios dices- Dijo el rubio- Pero si no sueltas a Mira os destruiré a todos.

-Veo que no quieres colaborar- Dijo Ivan- En ese caso, primero te derrotaremos, hablarás más cuando estés medio muerto.

-Cómo si fuera a dejar que eso pase- Dijo Naruto- ¡Wind Style: Air Swords!

Las espadas de aire aparecieron en los brazos de Naruto. Capaces de cortar casi cualquier cosa. Y entonces, se disiparon.

-Buen trabajo Obra- Dijo Ivan- Como puedes ver- Dijo de nuevo mirando a Naruto- Tampoco te servirá de nada tu magia.

Ivan entonces atacó a Naruto dándole un tremendo puñetazo. Antes de que pudiera reponerse, Kurohebi, el siniestro miembro de Raven Tail, le golpeó con Rebelión de Arena. Naruto salió volando y aterrizó unos metros atrás.

-Malditos- Dijo, pero cuando fue a lanzarse al ataque, unos mechones de pelo rojo le sujetaron los tobillos.

Flare sonrió al tiempo que Nallpuding le golpeó de lleno en el pecho.

Naruto se revolvió como un león contra sus enemigos. Pero eran cinco. A este paso...

Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de otra cosa, aunque no pudiera usar el modo Sennin, y no pudiera recurrir a su magia, aún tenía su reserva natural de chakra.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- Exclamó mientras a su lado aparecieron múltiples clones.

Los clones se lanzaron al ataque, y el Naruto verdadero también. La lucha se niveló un poco, pero solo eso. Los clones, aún siendo más numerosos, no eran capaces de igualar el poder de Raven Tail.

Naruto lo sabía. Sin su magia del aire y sin el senjutsu, estaba destinado a fracasar. Recurrió al chakra que le quedaba y cada pareja de clones convocó un Rasengan. Eran ocho Rasengan, solo tenía que acertar con cinco... Tenía la llave de la victoria.

Los clones con Raengan se lanzaron al ataque sin dudarlo.

-Seguro que quieres hacer eso...- Dijo Ivan, al tiempo que se colocó junto a Mira- Podría partir su bonito cuello antes de que tus clones den un sólo paso.

Naruto se estremeció y se detuvo. Ivan tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Mira.

-Eso está mejor- Dijo el líder de Raven Tail mientras los otros miembros reían- Ahora, destruye tus clones con tus técnicas- Naruto no hizo nada al principio, pero Ivan apretó el cuello de Mira.

Naruto se mordió el labio, sus clones se giraron y obedecieron. Cuando solo quedó él, con su reserva de chakra casi al mínimo, Ivan se mostró contento.

-Bien- Dijo soltando a Mira- Ahora que has entrado en razón hablaremos.

-Ya os he dicho que no sé nada...- Dijo Naruto tremendamente cabreado- Sólo dejar a Mira en paz...

Los miembros de Raven Tail echaron a reír con siniestras carcajadas, Naruto los miró con desprecio.

-Mirajane...- Dijo Ivan- Sin duda tras esto se desatará una guerra contra Fairy Tail- El mago oscuro mostró sus dientes en una siniestra sonrisa- Eliminar a La Demonio nos daría una ventaja terrible.

Naruto se bloqueó.

_Eliminar a La Demonio- _Pensaba- _Eliminar... Eliminar... Eliminar..._

Poco a poco la furia se fue haciendo cargo de Naruto. Se sentía raro, o más bien, se sentía como antes. Un rugido en su interior. Antes de caer presa total de su ira Naruto se levantó la camisa y se miró al vientre.

-No puede ser...- Dijo el rubio.

La marca de Fairy Tail comenzó a deformarse. Los miembros de Raven Tail miraban sorprendidos. La marca de gremio comenzó a girar.

Naruto gritó.

La marca siguió girando.

Del cuerpo de Naruto empezó a emanar aire, rodeándolo.

-¡Obra haz algo!- Exclamó asustada la maga Flare.

-¡No puedo!- Dijo ante el asombro de sus compañeros- Ese aire... Actúa por voluntad propia... Naruto Uzumaki no está usando la magia.

Y la marca paró de girar. A su alrededor se había formado un extraño sello. El antiguo sello de los ocho trigramas.

La masa de aire que cubría a Naruto desprendía un poder terrible. Con forma de zorro, Naruto estaba nublado por la rabia.

-Eliminar...- Susurraba mientras se acercaba a los de Raven Tail- Mira...

Ivan entonces se giró. Pretendía volver a tomar a Mira de rehén, pero Naruto fue mucho más rápido, y se interpuso entre los Raven y Mira.

Naruto golpeó a Ivan con un tremendo puñetazo que le mandó a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Maestro!- Gritaron los de Raven Tail.

Los cuatro se acercaron a su maestro, que estaba muy herido.

Naruto rugió de rabia. Agachó la cabeza y abrió la boca. Comenzó a acumular aire en una pequeña esfera. Cada vez más aire, cada vez más presión, cada vez más temperatura.

-Nos veremos las caras más adelante- Dijo Ivan- Ahora que conocemos tu poder... Te pararemos.

Terminó de decir eso cuando Naruto soltó la tremenda masa de aire. Pero los Raven se esfumaron.

La esfera de aire se estrelló contra la pared, que no pudo retener toda la magia y reventó.

Naruto aún seguía enfurecido. No podía controlar su rabia.

-Naruto...- Dijo Mira abriendo un ojo- Naruto...

El enfurecido chico se giró y vio a Mira llorando.

-Por favor- Dijo la chica- Todo está bien ya...- Con las barreras mágicas destruidas por Naruto tras la esfera de aire, Mira uso su magia para desatarse.

Naruto la miró fijamente.

-Todo está bien- Repetía la chica, acercándose levemente a Naruto- Ahora, volvamos con nuestros amigos...

Naruto poco a poco recobró su cordura. Al haber activado solo la primera cola no había perdido completamente el control, por lo que Mira consiguió calmarle.

-He pasado mucho miedo Mira- Dijo el rubio abrazándola fuertemente- Miedo por perderte a ti

-Pues estoy aquí- Dijo la chica- Y no pienso separarme de tu lado.

Naruto aún temblaba un poco, pero Mira le tenía fuertemente agarrado.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Exclamó de repente Erza, que había llegado a la zona de la explosión- ¡¿Estáis bien?

Naruto y Mira asintieron y salieron del sótano juntos.

Los dos fueron llevados al maestro para contarle sobre el incidente con Raven Tail. El maestro se mostró furioso por ese ataque, y se mostró furioso con Naruto por decidir ir solo.

-Perdona viejo- Se disculpó Naruto- Pero no podía dejar que hicieran nada a Mira.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, Mira le cogió la mano.

-Es culpa mía- Dijo Mira- Si hubiera estado alerta no me hubieran emboscado como lo hicieron...

-No os preocupéis hijos- Dijo el maestro- Lo importante es que estéis bien...

El maestro los tuvo un rato más preguntándoles sobre Raven Tail, cuando los dejó irse.

-¿Puedes venir un momento tú sólo?- Dijo el maestro a Naruto.

-Claro- Dijo el chico- Sólo voy a despedirme de Mira.

El maestro asintió y Naruto y Mira salieron de la habitación del maestro.

-Parece que no tendremos cena hoy- Dijo la chica.

-Eso parece- Dijo el chico- Deberías descansar.

-Tú también- Dijo Mira- Y debería hablar son Porlyusica sobre lo de tu marca- Dijo la maga refiriéndose al sellos de los ocho trigramas.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho pasar la noche tranquilamente- Dijo Naruto cogiendo la mano a Mira.

-Mañana será otro día- Respondió esta alegremente- Mañana cenaremos, ¡y esta vez te invitaré yo por lo de hoy!

-No podré decir que no- Añadió Naruto- ¡Me encantará cenar contigo mañana dattebayo!

-¡Y a mí me encantará invitarte esta vez dattebane!- Dijo Mira sin pensar.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Preguntó Naruto asombrado- Juraría que dijiste dettebane...

-Se me escapó- Se disculpó esta- ¡Es tú culpa!- Le dijo la chica dándole un suave golpe en el pecho- ¡Me pegaste lo del dattebayo!

Naruto sonrió.

-Es igual- Dijo el chico- Mañana te veo- Dijo, y tras abrazar de nuevo a Mira se despidió.

_Dijo Dattebane... Juraría que es justo como mamá decía...- _Pensó Naruto, y entonces recordó las palabras de su madre sobre las mujeres: _"Y no te enganches a ninguna mujer mala. Si te enamoras de alguna, asegúrate de que sea una como tu madre" – _Naruto sonrió- _Te encantaría conocerla mamá- _Pensó Naruto, y entró a hablar con el maestro.

-¿Pasa algo viejo?- Dijo Naruto.

-Es sobre una cosa que mencionaste- Dijo Makarov- Sobre el origen de la magia... Como uno de los Diez Magos Santos tengo cierta información- Dijo el maestro, mirando a Naruto- Y hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo...

Cuando Zeref reinaba sobre toda la magia, no existía nadie que pudiera hacer frente a sus poderes mágicos. Junto con sus demonios, rápidamente conquistó varias naciones sin apenas usar su poder.

Pero una pequeña villa se resistió. Apenas con no más de mil habitantes. Uno de ellos sobresalía sobre los demás. Tu nombre no te sonará, pero tanto aquí como en tu mundo comparte el mismo apodo.

Rikudou Sennin- Naruto fue a decir algo, pero Makarov le interrumpió- Este tenía una magia muy poderosa. Controlaba a la perfección la magia de creación. Zeref en cambió encarnaba la destrucción. La pelea entre ambos estaba predestinada. Y combatieron.

Al cabo de un día y un año la batalla acabó con Zeref derrotado. Rikudou Sennin podría liberar al mundo mágico de la sombra de Zeref pero no lo hizo.

Zeref en cambió se las apañó para desterrar a Rikudou a un mundo lejano, impidiéndole volver jamás. Rikudou fue desterrado pero justo antes de dejar este mundo consiguió llevarse consigo la parte más oscura de Zeref. Lo que nos comentaste acerca de una bestia de diez colas que solo Rikudou pudo detener tiene pinta de ser la personificación de la magia oscura de Zeref.

Por eso cuando Natsu lo encontró en la isla Tenrou, Zeref no recordaba nada. Estuvo dormido desde la terrible batalla contra Rikudou, y ahora ha vuelto.

Tú tienes unas habilidades muy parecidas a las pocas que se conocen sobre Rikudou, es por eso que Raven Tail te quería- Naruto escuchaba atentamente el relato, nunca se había hablado sobre el origen de Rikudou, esto lo explicaba un poco- Y se cree que el origen de la magia está ligado a Zeref y Rikudou, por supuesto, esto solo es conocido por el Consejo Mágico y los Diez Magos Santos, aunque está claro que ha habido filtraciones.

Naruto entonces entendió porque había acabado en este mundo. Si descubría el origen de los poderes de Rikudou, podría volver a su mundo y derrotar a Madara e Izuna.

-Muchas gracias viejo- Dijo Naruto- No le hablaré a nadie sobre esto.

El maestro se despidió de Naruto y este volvió a su hotel, junto con sus compañeros.

Les habló sobre todo el incidente con Raven Tail, pero no mencionó nada sobre Zeref y Rikudou.

Antes de dar tiempo a más preguntas, Naruto dijo que estaba agotado, lo cual era cierto, y se fue a dormir.

Se tumbó, y encontró rápidamente el sueño.

**Mundo interior de Naruto**

-Tiempo sin verte- Dijo una voz familiar.

Naruto se giró y vio la silueta del kyubi tras el sello.

-¡Kurama!- Exclamó- ¡Has vuelto!

Naruto se acercó más pero no vio a su amigo. Lo que había dentro del sello era una masa gigantesca de aire con la forma del zorro.

-Me temó que no Naruto- Dijo la silueta- No soy más que la forma de tu nuevo problema...

-¿Nuevo problema?- Preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Me temo que el vacío de poder que dejé en ti, también dejo un residuo de mi chakra- La silueta aérea del kyubi se acercó al sello- Y tu magia del aire ha sido influenciada por ello... Como consecuencia- Dijo el zorro levantando su mano de aire- Tu poder mágico se ha convertido en una proyección de tu antiguo poder.

-Pero eso es bueno- Dijo Naruto- Seré más poderoso.

-Me temo que no- Le dijo el zorro- Mientras no controles el aire, si entras en cólera pasará lo mismo que pasaba conmigo antes.

Naruto se paró un rato a pensar.

-Entonces no puedo hacer nada...- Dijo resignado el chico.

-Bueno- Dijo el kyubi- Hay una manera.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

-Debes convertirte en un Dragon Slayer- Declaró sin tapujos- Necesitas una Lacryma de Aire.

* * *

Un capitulo cargadito de cosas verdad? Que si Kyubis, que si Rikudou, y para rematar Naruto tiene que convertirse en Dragon Slayer!

Bueno poco a poco, estamos acabando el primer arco de la historia, y aun quedan cosas por pasar antes de que Naruto empieze a buscar la Lacryma.

Espero les haya gustado, aunque bueno, este capítulo es más para explicar, no es como los anteriores, pero en los siguientes ya empezará el lío de verdad!

Saludos y sed buenos!


	11. La Puerta de Eclipse

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Pues hoy un capítulo, a mi juicio, interesante.**

* * *

Naruto se revolvía en su cama.

Se sentía inquieto.

_Flashback_

_-¿Dragon Slayer?- Preguntó impresionado el chico al zorro de aire._

_-Así es._

_-¿Cómo Natsu?_

_-Más bien como Laxus- Le corrigió el zorro- Natsu es Dragon Slayer puro, tú te convertirás._

_-Pero no es como si lo necesitara- Dijo Naruto- Con práctica podré manejar bien todo este aire._

_-Te temo que no- Le dijo el zorro- Está masa de energía está creciendo aún- El zorro mostró su zarpa de aire- Llegará un punto en el que te consuma._

_Naruto resopló en el suelo. Realmente era un problema._

_-Es por eso que necesitas la Lacryma- Explicó el kyubi- Si la consigues controlaras este poder a la perfección._

_Naruto miraba el nuevo sello de su vientre, examinándolo más de cerca no era igual que el sello de los ocho trigramas._

_-Por desgracia no podré volver a aparecerme ante ti- Dijo el zorro- Esto no es más que algo de la energía residual- El zorro empezó a disolverse- Naruto, no te queda mucho tiempo..._

_El zorro se disolvió por completo, pero una fuerte masa de aire seguía encerrada en el sello._

_-Dragon Slayer..._

_Fin del flashback._

-Si Shikamaru estuviera aquí seguro diría que esto es muy problemático...

-¡Trato de dormir!- Exclamó Natsu molesto- ¡Tengo sueño!

-Perdona Natsu- Dijo el rubio, volviendo a sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque Naruto seguía pensando en lo que el kyubi le dijo, no pudo evitar ir a primera hora a ver a Mira. Cuando entró al espacio de Fairy Tail B, Mira se encontraba sentada en un sillón, pensativa.

-¡Buenos días Mira!- Exclamó Naruto.

-¡Naruto! –Dijo Mira sorprendida.

La chica se levantó y camino hasta Naruto.

-¿Qué tal estás?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Estoy bien- Respondió Mira sonriendo- Pero me preocupas más tú- Declaró.

-¿Por lo de ayer?- Preguntó Naruto- No te preocupes, estoy bien- Naruto mintió a Mira, aun no quería decir nada.

-Es que te vi muy raro- Dijo Mira- Me preocupé bastante.

-Jamás te haría daño Mira- Dijo Naruto cogiendo a Mira de la mano.

-Tenía miedo por ti tonto- Dijo Mira avergonzada- No quiero que te pase nada sabes.

Naruto se sintió fatal por mentir a la chica. Ya sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero le daba miedo expresarlo.

-Pues estoy bien- Mintió de nuevo- Sobre todo sabiendo que tu estas bien.

Mira no dudó y abrazó a Naruto, agarrándole fuertemente.

-¿Porqué no os vais a un hotel?- Dijo Laxus, molesto.

-Estamos en uno Laxus- Dijo Juvia.

Laxus resopló. Naruto se separó de Mira, cada vez la veía más guapa.

_Cuando acaben los juegos, se lo diré- _Pensaron Naruto y Mira a la vez.

Los dos se despidieron y Naruto volvió con sus compañeros.

-¡Lucy!

Naruto oyó voces cuando se acercaba a su zona.

-¡Lucy!- Oyó de nuevo, era Natsu quién gritaba.

Naruto corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el rubio al llegar junto al Dragon Slayer.

-¡Lucy a desaparecido!- Decía muy nervioso.

-Pero puede ser que esté en el estadio ya- Dijo Naruto intentando calmar a su compañero.

Natsu sacó de su bolsillo un llavero y se le mostró a Naruto, eran las llaves de Lucy.

-Sin eso Lucy no suele ir a ninguna parte- Dijo Erza claramente preocupada- Hemos preguntado a todos y después de lo de ayer nadie volvió a ver a Lucy.

-¿Raven Tail?- Preguntó Gray.

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Erza, mientras Natsu buscaba alguna pista toscamente- No hay pistas.

Natsu gritaba enfurecido el nombre de Lucy.

-¡Me voy al estadio!- Exclamó- ¡Si los Raven están allí los reduciré a cenizas hasta que me den a Lucy!

-¡Natsu espera!- Gritó Erza, pero Natsu ya corría hacia el estadio.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Erza molesta- ¿Dónde estás Lucy?

Dijo la pelirroja, y salió corriendo tras Natsu junto con Gray y Naruto.

-¡Erza!- Llamó una voz.

Erza se giró y vio a Mystgun sin a Jellal, quién se hacía pasar por Mystgun.

-¡Lucy a desaparecido!- Le dijo esta- ¡Vamos al estadio a buscarla!

-¡No vayas!- Exclamó el peliazul- Hemos sentido la presencia de Zeref allí.

-¿¡Zeref!- Exclamó la pelirroja- ¡Si eso es verdad Lucy esta en terrible peligro!

-¡Espera!- Gritó Jellal, pero Erza siguió el ejemplo de Natsu y echó a correr hacia el estadio.

-Maldita sea- Dijo Jellal, al igual que Erza momentos antes- ¡Ultear!- Dijo llamando mediante la lacryma de comunicación a su compañera- Me dirijo al estadio, Lucy está desaparecida

-¿Al estadio? ¡Pero de ahí viene la energía de Zeref!

-¡No importa!- Dijo el mago- ¡Voy con Fairy Tail!

-Aun así...- Dijo la maga temporal, pero sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a Jellal- Sólo ten cuidado.

Jellal asintió, aunque la maga no podía verle, y corrió tras Erza.

Los seis magos corrieron sin perder apenas un segundo hacia el estadio. Recorrieron toda la ciudad abriéndose camino a empujones, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del estadio.

Allí se encontraban todos los gremios participantes salvo Raven Tail.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Pregunto Gray en cuanto llegaron.

-La puerta está cerrada- Dijo Lyon- Estarán preparando las pruebas.

Jellal entonces avanzó hacia la puerta, alzó su mano y destruyó la puerta.

-Vamos- Dijo.

-¿Va todo bien?- Preguntó Mira, que estaba esperando junto a los demás.

-Es Lucy- Dijo Gray- Ha desparecido, y Je... y Mystgun ha percibido la energía de Zeref aquí.

Mira se cubrió la boca con las manos asustada. Pero Erza tiró de ella para que los acompañara. Todo Fairy Tail se unió. Los de los otros gremios miraban entre sorprendidos y incrédulos la afirmación de Mystgun, y la mayoría entraron tras Fairy Tail.

Natsu corría lo más rápido que le daban de sí sus piernas. Tras escuchar lo de Zeref su cuerpo estaba agitado.

_Si alguien toca a Lucy- _Pensaba furioso- _Como alguien la haga daño..._

El Dragon Slayer no terminó sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la entrada de la arena.

En el centro, había una gigantesca puerta. Estaba adornada con muchos símbolos extraños. Si la puerta medía unos quince metros, los quince metros estaban ornamentados con runas mágicas. Un extraño halo cubría la puerta, como desprendiendo energía.

Y allí, en el centro de la puerta, atada con cadenas, estaba Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- Exclamó Natsu al verla.

-¡Natsu!- Le respondió esta- ¡Ayúdame!

Todos llegaron y vieron a la maga estelar encadenada a la puerta, y vieron a Natsu corriendo hacia ella. Antes de acercarse se estampó contra una barrera mágica, lo que enfureció aún más al Dragon Slayer.

-Bienvenidos.

Un hombre apareció tras la puerta, dentro de la barrera mágica. Era alto, corpulento, ataviado con una gran armadura. Tenía el pelo de punta y algo de barba. Nadie le conocía.

-Soy el capitán Arcadios- Dijo este- Al servicio de mi señor Lord Zeref.

-¡Zeref!- Dijo Erza- ¡Qué diablos pretendéis!

Entonces una persona se mostró sobre la gran puerta.

Lucía una túnica negra hasta los pies, rodeada por una toga blanca que se ataba sobre el hombro. Tenía el pelo negro, cubriéndole la mirada, de la que se veían unos ojos rojos.

Zeref había llegado.

-Lord Zeref- Dijo el capitán Arcadios arrodillándose- Tenemos a la maga estelar.

-¡Lucy!- Natsu estaba encolerizado, apenas era capaz de decir nada más- ¡Soltarla ahora mismo!

-Lo siento Natsu- Dijo Zeref- Pero la maga estelar es la llave de la puerta de Eclipse.

-¿¡Qué demonios pretendéis hacer!- Gritó Jellal.

Zeref caminó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, elegantemente.

-La puerta de Eclipse...- Decía el mago oscuro acariciando la puerta- La manera de recuperar mi parte perdida...

_¡¿Parte perdida?-_ Pensó Naruto inmediatamente- _¿¡Se refiere al Juubi!_

-Hace años...- Dijo Zeref- Perdí algo de mí...

_Sin duda es eso, pero el Juubi está dividido- _Se dijo para sí Naruto- _Kurama y el pulpo están ocultos..._

-Ahora voy a recuperarlo- Terminó el mago oscuro.

-¡Ni se te ocurra dañar a Lucy!- Decía Natsu, que seguía aporreando la barrera mágica- ¡Ponla un solo dedo encima y te redujera a cenizas!

El Dragon Slayer estaba tremendamente encolerizado. Bajo sus ojos se formaron pequeñas escamas. Estaba entrando en el Dragon Force.

-Cuando acabe- Dijo Zeref- Te devolveré a tu maga.

Pero Natsu no escuchaba. La ira que sentía era abrumadora. Incluso Naruto estaba algo asustado.

-Capitán Arcadios- Dijo Zeref- Inícialo.

El capitán asintió y puso en marcha el mecanismo activando un pulsador.

-Lo siento maga estelar- Dijo Zeref mirando a Lucy- No es nada personal, si te sirve de consuelo, esto no te matará.

Pero Lucy estaba temblando de miedo. Las cadenas empezaron a vibrar, y los mecanismos de la puerta también. Natsu seguía aporreando la barrera mágica, que no cedía. Los demás ayudaban intentando disipar la barrera, o pegando golpes como Natsu. Pero Jellal sabía que era tarde.

Las cadenas brillaron, Lucy gritó de dolor y se retorció, y la luz los cegó a todos.

El suelo temblaba mucho, pronto comenzaron a formarse nubes sobre el estadio, y relámpagos morados empezaron a restallar sobre el estadio. El viento rugía mientras giraba en torno a la puerta, que cada vez brillaba más.

La gente comenzó a inquietarse. El suelo no dejaba de temblar, los rayos eran cada vez más frecuentes, y viento empezó a formar un tornado sobre la puerta.

-¡Natsu!- Gritó Lucy mientras se retorcía de dolor.

El Dragon Slayer lloraba, pero las lágrimas pronto se evaporaban de su piel. Su furia le cegaba, pero no podía parar. Aún así, era tarde.

La puerta brilló por última vez, y parpadeó, entonces, todo acabó.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. No se veía nada detrás. Solo el vació.

La puerta siguió abriéndose poco a poco, ya casi estaba abierta.

-Ahora volveré y recuperaré esa parte de mí- Decía Zeref frente a la puerta- Sólo un poco más.

La puerta se abrió por completo. Zeref sonrió.

Tras ella se veía un paraje desolado, humeante, un yermo vacío y sin vida.

Zeref dio un par de pasos para adentrarse en la puerta.

-Has tardado en aparecer- Dijo una voz desde dentro, Naruto se estremeció al oírla- Naruto.

Madara Uchiha.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Zeref.

Madara miró al mago oscuro, pero no le hizo caso. Alzó su brazo y apuntó hacia Naruto.

-Capturadle- Dijo, y tras él una armada de resucitados zetsus apareció en estampida.

Los zetsus cruzaron la puerta mientras Zeref sólo miraba cómo sus planes estaban poniéndose en peligro. Cuando cruzaron la barrera mágica, todos los magos se pusieron en tensión.

-¡Agggggg! – Exclamó Natsu mientras estallaba de rabia, consumiendo a varios zetsus.

Pronto los magos de Fairy Tail atacaron, luego se unieron los demás gremios al ver que los zetsus atacaban a todos los que se ponían por delante. Sólo Naruto se encontraba inmóvil.

-Me sorprende que hayas tardado sólo un día en aparecer- Decía Madara.

_¡¿Un día?- _Naruto se sobresaltó- _¡¿En mí mundo sólo ha pasado un día?_

Madara avanzó, pero Zeref se enfrentó a él.

-No sé quién eres- Dijo el mago- Pero apártate ahora mismo.

-¿"Apártate ahora mismo"?- Dijo Madara incrédulo- Eso a sonado casi como una amenaza.

Zeref juntó sus brazos y atacó a Madara con su magia. Este se limitó a disiparla con su Rinnegan.

-No tengo tiempo para alguien cómo tú- Dijo Madara, y repelió a Zeref lanzándolo contra el estadio- Sólo me interesa Naruto.

El capitán Arcadios rápidamente acudió a ayudar a su señor, que había recibido un duro golpe.

Naruto temblaba.

Aún no era suficientemente fuerte, lo sabía.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó Mira en su forma Satan Soul- ¡O reaccionas ya o te golpearé hasta que lo hagas!

Desde luego la personalidad de Mira se volvía muy agresiva en su forma demoníaca, pero tenía razón. Naruto despertó.

Madara avanzó hasta que cruzó la barrera. Iba a ir a por Naruto, pero alguien se interpuso.

-¡Karyu no Hokou!

Una ráfaga de llamas se precipitó sobre Madara, que se limitó a disiparlas.

-Eso te parece fuego...- Decía molesto el Uchiha- Te mostraré el verdadero fuego.

Madara concentró algo de su chakra en sus ojos, y atacó.

-¡Amaterasu!

Unas llamas negras aparecieron envolviendo a Natsu.

-Uno menos- Dijo el Uchiha.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- Exclamó Natsu, devorando completamente el fuego negro.

Por primera vez, Naruto vio en los ojos de Madara la expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Ya comí fuego como este una vez!- Dijo Natsu, recordando el fuego de Zancrow. Sin duda este era más poderoso, pero fácilmente engullible- ¡No existe fuego que no pueda comer!

Natsu aspiró el fuego negro que quedaba, implando completamente su vientre.

-¡¿Qué diablos? –Exclamó Madara- ¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese?

-¡Soy un Dragon Slayer!- Exclamó Natsu, juntó sus manos sobre su boca y rugió- ¡Karyu no Hokou!

Una ráfaga de fuego negro apareció de la boca del pelirrosa. Madara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Las llamas estallaron contra él.

-Uno menos- Copió Natsu- Por cierto, gracias por la comida.

* * *

Pues sí, Natsu absorbió el Amaterasu. Recuerden que está en modo Dragon Force por la rabia que tiene.

Aclaro que el Amaterasu a mi juicio es más poderoso que el God Slayer de Zancrow, pero Natsu estando en Dragon Force creo que podría absorberlo.

Espero les haya gustado, he tardado en escribir porque ando de exámenes, asi que disculpen si ahora tardó más en publicar, les prometo que cuando acabe escribiré uno por día )

Pues eso, gracias por leer y sean buenos!


	12. Los Magos Santos

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Y otro capítulo más, es que he comido, y estoy acelerado, como diría mi buen amigo Natsu!**

* * *

-¡Soy un Dragon Slayer!- Exclamó Natsu, juntó sus manos sobre su boca y rugió- ¡Karyu no Hokou!

Una ráfaga de fuego negro apareció de la boca del pelirrosa. Madara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Las llamas estallaron contra él.

-Uno menos- Copió Natsu- Por cierto, gracias por la comida.

Las llamas negras estallaron al impactar contra el cuerpo de Madara. Natsu parecía estar seguro de su victoria, pero Naruto le sacó de su error.

-¡Aléjate de él Natsu!- Exclamó el rubio- ¡No eres oponente para él!

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, Madara estaba intacto, cubierto por la caja torácica del susanoo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?- Exclamó Natsu.

Madara fortaleció su susanoo hasta su forma básica.

-¡Apártate!- Exclamaba Naruto, inquieto por su amigo.

Los zetsus luchaban contra los magos tratando de llegar hasta Naruto, a pesar de que los magos luchaban contra ellos, el número de zetsus era enorme, no podrían contenerlos.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera atacar, un puñetazo del susanoo le estrelló contra varios zetsus. El Dragon Slayer estalló en fuego para quemar a los zetsus, y se levantó para pelear de nuevo.

-¡Natsu!- Erza luchaba contra los zetsus- ¡Ve a por Lucy!

Con sólo la mención del nombre de Lucy, Natsu corrió de inmediato hacía la chica, la barerra ya se había disipado.

Naruto también se unió a la batalla, usando su aire para atacar en área a los zetsus.

-Será mejor que dejes los juegos de niños- Dijo Madara mientras se acercaba a Naruto- Esto es entre tú y yo.

Entre tanto, Zeref se había recuperado del tremendo golpe propinado por Madara.

-Nos vamos- Declaró el mago oscuro para sorpresa del capitán- No somos rival para ese individuo- El mago se incorporó- Retomaremos el plan en otro momento.

Justo se disponía a marcharse, cuando Jellal apareció frente a él.

-¡No dejaré que escapes!

Zeref miró fijamente al mago.

-Jellal...- Dijo- Un ex-mago santo- Zeref señaló a Madara- Creo que tienes una preocupación más importante.

Jellal se giró y vio a Madara avanzando hacia Naruto. Destruía todo lo que se le acercaba, incluso había derrotado con un simple golpe de ese espíritu oscuro que le rodeaba al poderoso Orga Nanagear de Sabertooth.

-Ese sujeto- Dijo Zeref- Me recuerda un poco a él- Dijo como para sí- Sera mejor dejarlo por ahora, no es el momento.

Por un momento, Jellal pensó en la difícil situación que se le presentaba. Si dejaba escapar a Zeref no tendría otra ocasión para capturarle probablemente, pero estaba claro que sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda contra el extraño guerrero.

-Esto no acabará así...- Dijo el mago oscuro- Hay otras maneras de obtener mi antiguo poder.

Dijo, y aprovechando que Jellal estaba ocupado decidiendo que hacer, el mago oscuro junto con su capitán desapareció.

-¡Zeref cobarde!- Exclamó Jellal frustrado.

Inmediatamente volvió a ayudar a sus amigos.

Natsu había sacado a Lucy de las cadenas, pero esta estaba inmóvil, viva pero inconsciente. Los demás en Fairy Tail y los otros gremios luchaban contra los zetsus, muy pocos se atrevían a enfrentarse a Madara.

Pero Naruto no tenía opción. Luchaba como podía contra el Uchiha, el tener que controlarse no ayudaba, pero la magia del aire que usaba resulto ser bastante efectiva. Al menos aguantaba a Madara.

-Basta de juegos- Dijo el Uchiha, y el susanoo perfecto apareció frente a todos.

La sombra del increíble espíritu cubrió todo el estadio. Por un momento, la batalla en el estadio cesó.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Erza con un tono de voz preocupante.

-¡Corred!- Exclamó Naruto, conocía el poder de Madara y temía por sus amigos- ¡Él es Madara Uchiha!

Los Fairies se giraron y exclamaron asombrados. Naruto les habló del terrible poder del Uchiha.

-Dadme a Naruto Uzumaki- Decía el Uchiha- Y os perdonaré la vida

Naruto miró a todos. En los días que llevaba con ellos había establecido un increíble vínculo con ellos. Siendo un desconocido le había acogido como a un amigo, como a un hermano. Y estaba Mira...

Naruto no quería poner en peligro a nadie en Fairy Tail. Se sentía responsable, si tenía que volver a su mundo y enfrentarse a Madara allí, lo haría, si con ello pudiera proteger a Fairy Tail. Eso pensaba Naruto. Pero pronto salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó Natsu- ¡Naruto es de Fairy Tail! –Exclamó mientras combatía las hordas de zetsus- ¡Es nuestra familia!

Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse. Si se entregaba a Madara, los demás se lo impedirían y no conseguiría nada, estaba claro que su lugar estaba al lado de Fairy Tail.

-Como queráis- Dijo Madara- Es vuestro final.

El susanoo alzó su inmensa espada, y la hizo caer. Pero no llegó al suelo.

Una gigantesca mano agarraba el brazo del susanoo impidiendo que descendiera.

-¡Intentas atacar a mis hijos!- El maestro Makarov había llegado- ¡Intentas hacer daño a mis hijos!

El mago Makarov en su forma de titán realmente era increíble, había conseguido retener el ataque del susanoo definitivo. Madara miró al gran mago.

-Más ratas...- Susurró- ¡Tsukuyomi!

El maestro Makarov estaba mirando a Madar en ese momento, de modo que cayó en su genjutsu.

-Lo que decía- Dijo Madara evadiendo al maestro- Ratas...

-¡¿Qué dices mocoso?

La mano del maestro Makarov descendió sobre Madara, que tuvo que usar tanto el susanoo como el Shinra Tensei para detener el ataque.

-¿¡Cómo!- Madara no entendía como había escapado del genjutsu.

-No caeremos en técnicas cómo esa- Dijo Jura Neekis, quién había liberado a Makarov de la ilusión- Tus simples técnicas no son suficientes aquí.

Naruto estaba impresionado. Madara estaba en apuros, por primera vez le veía en apuros.

-¡El portal se está cerrando!- Dijo Jura- ¡Debemos hacerle retroceder Makarov-dono!

Madara se resistía contra Makarov en su forma de titán, pero no conseguían hacerle retroceder.

-¡Capturaré a Naruto!- Exclamño el Uchiha- ¡Lo llevaré conmigo!

Tanto Makarov como Jura comprendía que no podrían detener al Uchiha ellos solos.

Naruto no era más que una mosca al lado de Makarov y Jura, quienes ostentaban el título de magos santos, estaba claro el motivo. Sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de que los kages eran muy poderosos, los dos magos santos que conocía Naruto superaban con creces ese poder.

En primer lugar Naruto comparaba a Makarov con el viejo Tsuchikage, el cual era muy poderoso, y aún así Naruto estaba seguro que el mago santo era más poderoso. Eso sin hablar del poder de Jura. Hacer retroceder a Madara Uchiha era un logro que muy pocos se podían permitir.

Pero Madara seguía ahí. Sin duda el genio de los Uchiha no era un rival fácil de llevar.

Natsu había dejado a Lucy en un lugar seguro junto a Happy, y se había unido a la batalla. Su Dragon Force aún seguía, y desde luego comer las llamas negras del Amaterasu, había incrementado su poder.

Todos los gremios eran muy poderosos. Pero los zetsus no paraban de salir. Era una marea incansable de enemigos que no paraban de salir. Y poco a poco las reservas mágicas de todos se estaban desvaneciendo.

En uno de estos intercambios de golpes, Naruto recibió un golpe de uno de los zetsus, que inmediatamente notó la ausencia del kyubii en su interior.

-¡No tiene al zorro!- Exclamó el hombre blanco.

Madara recibió la noticia defendiéndose de Makarov.

-Maldito Itachi- Dijo Madara- Se las ha arreglado para escapar... Seguro que están en su poder...

-¿¡Itachi!- Exclamó Naruto- ¿¡Consiguieron escapar?

Madara miró a Naruto.

-Así es- Dijo sin mentir- Escaparon como ratas.

Naruto respiró aliviado. Saber que estaban bien le ayudó bastante a aumentar su confianza.

-Creo que debería acabar con esto pronto- Dijo Madara.

El susanoo formó un sello con las manos y la presión del aire aumentó.

El cielo se ensombreció un momento y todos alzaron su cabeza para ver un increíble meteorito que se acercaba hacia ellos. El terrible meteorito se aproximaba sin impedimento sobre el estadio.

-Juego de niños- Dijo Jura.

El mago santo miró al gran meteorito y juntó las palmas de sus manos. Se concentró y extendió sus manos hacia el meteorito. Un enorme gigante de piedra apareció del suelo con las manos extendidas hacia el cielo, hacia el meteorito. El gigante de piedra ascendió hasta que sus manos chocaron contra el meteorito.

Jura concentró su poder mágico para retener el meteorito y poco a poco el meteorito dejo de caer. Jura suspiró aliviado. Madara sonrió.

-Está bien paralo si...- Dijo el Uchiha con tono de superioridad- Pero... ¿Qué harás con el otro?

Entonces el cielo volvió a ensombrecerse y otro meteorito se precipitó sobre el segundo. Makarov estaba manteniendo a raya los ataques del susanoo, que a pesar de estar formando el sello del meteorito, luchaba usando sus otras dos manos. Jura estaba usando su poder para retener el primer meteorito y que no cayera en la ciudad. Y el segundo meteorito comprometía su poder, no podría paralo.

El meteorito se precipitaba sobre el estadio, todo estaba acabado.

-¡Altairis!

El mago de pelo azul lanzó su ataque sobre el meteorito. El ataque se dirigió directamente y impactó al meteorito, que tras un choque de energía acabo siendo absorbido por la increíble gravedad del ataque del mago santo.

-¡Jellal!- Exclamó Erza al ver a su amigo.

-Parece que tres de los diez magos santos lucharan juntos- Dijo Jellal descubriendo su identidad a los otros dos magos santos- Esto será un acontecimiento importante.

-Malditas ratas- Madara se mostraba muy molesto- De una manera u otra acabaré con todos vosot...

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- Exclamó Natsu propinándole un puñetazo.

-¡Este otra vez!- Dijo Madara al ver a Natsu- ¡Atravesó el susanoo!

Natsu se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Madara esquivaba los ataques del chico, sin duda le había golpeado, pero fue sólo porque Madara estaba distraído.

-¡Karyu no Tekken!

Madara usó el Shinra Tensei y Natsu salió brutalmente disparado varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Natsu!- Exclamó Naruto.

El rubio estaba cabreado. Si pudiera dar rienda suelta a su poder podría enfrentar a Madara, pero no estaba a la altura. Ante todo Naruto sabía que si se metía en la pelea acabaría perjudicando a los magos santos. Simplemente ayudaría como podía, derrotando zetsus.

Natsu en cambió si estaba a la altura. El Dragon Force le daba un poder similar al de un mago santo, al menos le hacía estar a su nivel, y su increíble resistencia era la prueba.

Sin importar el golpe recibido, se levantó y se unió a la batalla.

La puerta de Eclipse estaba a punto de cerrarse, Jura lo notó.

-¡Makarov-dono! ¡Jellal-dono!- Exclamó el mago- ¡Si no nos apresuramos la puerta se cerrará y esta batalla destruirá esta ciudad!

Los otros dos magos santos entendieron al instante.

Madara también, y no dejaría irse sin una retribución por haberle dañado.

El susanoo volvió a formar sellos mientras Madara concentraba unas cantidades inmensas de chakra.

-Esos sellos...- Naruto observó los sellos y los reconoció, Katon Gokyaku no Jutsu- ¡Fuego, va a atacar con fuego!

El susanoo gigante completó los sellos. Y atacó.

-¡Katon Dai Gokyaku no jutsu!

El susanoo escupió una terrible bola de fuego negro. Su poder superaba con creces el poder del meteorito.

Los tres magos santos observaron atónitos la increíble masa de fuego que se precipitaba sin escapatoria sobre ellos.

No tenía tiempo de reaccionar, Jura, que ya había destruido el meteorito que sostenía su gigante de piedra, estaba ocupado enfrentando a Madara, lo mismo que Makarov y Jellal. La bola de fuego negro era insalvable.

-¡Corred!- Exclamó el maestro Makarov-¡Largaos de aquí!

El fuego era insalvable.

-¡Y una mierda!- Natsu saltó poniéndose en la trayectoria de la bola de fuego- ¡Y una mierda!

Repitío cuando el fuego negro lo golpeó. Natsu comenzó a aborberlo como si de un fuego normal se tratara.

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó Madara

Pero era posible. Natsu absorbía el fuego sin demora. La gran bola de fuego quedó reducida a apenas una cerilla cuando fuera devorada por Natsu.

El chico cayó al suelo, y se pasó el brazo por la boca.

-Gracias por la com...- Natsu colapsó- ¡Aaaaarggggg!

El Dragon Slayer gritaba antes el tremendo torrente de energía que había recibido su cuerpo. Natsu gritaba y gritaba expulsaba el fuego de su cuerpo hacia el cielo.

-¡Natsu!- Exclamó el maestro Makarov- ¡Serás idiota!

Pero Natsu no respondía. Expulsó el poder absorbido con un tremendo alarido que elevó una gran flama al cielo. La gente miró asombrada como la enorme flama ascendía en el cielo disipando las nubes y perdiéndose en las alturas. El Dragon Slayer se arrodilló y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Natsu!- Volvió a exclamar Makarov.

-¡Makarov-dono!- Le interrumpió Jura- ¡Aprovechemos la ocasión de Natsu-dono!

El maestro Makarov escuchó como Jura había nombrado a Natsu con el subfijo dono. Sin duda se sintió orgulloso por el Dragon Slayer, y no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Los tres magos santos se juntaron y concentraron su poder mágico.

El maestro Makarov juntó sus manos y acumuló toda su energía mágica, de modo que volvió a tamaño normal, era igual, no necesitaba ser un gigante.

-¡Fairy Law!

El brilló de hadas inundó el estadio acabando al instante con todos los zetsus. Todos los magos observaron la compasiva luz que aniquilaba a sus enemigos sin piedad.

Madara también. El susanoo le protegía, pero no del todo. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para no resultar cegado.

-¡Jura ahora!- Exclamó Makarov.

-¡Gigante de piedra!

El mago santo convocó el gigante de fuerza inmensa. Alzó su puño y golpeó al susanoo con toda su fuerza. Madara recibió el golpe y retrocedió. Pero aún así no había sido expulsado.

El brillo ya casi se había disipado y Madara atacaría en cuanto pudiera.

El gigante de piedra se derrumbó y Madara se dispuso a atacar.

-Cuerpo Celestial Verdadero- Dijo Jellal mientras acumulaba su poder y ejecutaba la posición correcta- Destrucción de la Estrella- El cielo se oscureció de repente.

Si ya se había nublado con la apertura de la puerta de Eclipse, ahora las nubes era más oscuras, los rayos más frecuentes, y la presión del aire mayor.

-¡¿Qué diablos?- Exclamó Madara.

No era superado en batalla desde su lucha contra Hashirama Senju. Pero que resultara superado por esos tres individuos no le agradaba.

Naruto en cambio estaba tremendamente impresionado. Era la primera vez que veía a Madara realmente en apuros. Estaba perdiendo.

Jellal completó su ataque.

-¡SuperNova!

Y todo brilló. Las estrellas también. La Luna también. El poder de los astros reaccionó tras la llamada del mago de pelo azul.

Madara vio como una tremenda explosión lo separaba del suelo lanzándole contra la puerta de Eclipse. La terrible explosión destruyó por completo el susanoo perfecto.

-¡Esto no acabará así!

Madara exclamó su última amenaza cuando despareció tras la puerta, unos segundos después se cerró.

Makarov, Jura y Jellal se miraron.

-Se acabó- Dijo Jura resoplando de alivio.

-Por ahora- Dijo Jellal, que aún pensaba en la precipitada huida de Zeref- Volverá, lo sé.

* * *

Y con esto acaba la batalla de los magos santos contra Madara.

Interesante, y emocionante, al menos esa intención tenía yo. Espero que haya acertado.

Decir que con el siguiente capítulo, que les adelantó que será un poco aburrido, acaba el arco del Gran Torneo Mágico.

Debo decir que la actuación de Natsu me pareció acertadísima, aunque en el siguiente capítulo veremos las consecuencias de comer Amaterasus como si nada. Y sé que deje de lado increíbles magos como los Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth, Laxus o Mirajane, pero es que me parecía más interesante los magos santos.

Los otros tenían bastante con combatir miles de zetsus XD

Espero les haya gustado!

Gracias por leer y sean buenos!


	13. Lazos

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Yo solo uso sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Lamento la tardanza! Fueron muy duros los examenes finales, pero ya estoy libre al 100%!**

**Empezaré a escribir a ritmo de un capítulo cada dos dias mas o menos, que ahora ya la historia va cogiendo más coherencia!**

**Sin más, disfruten!**

* * *

Dos días han pasado ya desde el incidente.

La batalla contra el ejército de Madara había dejado a todos los gremios bastante cansados, pero habían ganado.

Aún así, debido a la batalla los gremios estaban demasiado dañados como para seguir el combate. Por eso todos los gremios tomaron la decisión de dar por finalizado el torneo.

Y por supuesto, dejar en primer lugar a Fairy Tail, ya que fue gracias a Natsu Dragneel que ninguno acabó reducido a cenizas.

Makarov en un principio estaba en contra, pero tras una conversación con Jura y Mystgun consiguieron hacerle entrar en razón, y la sustanciosa cantidad de dinero que se embolsaría el gremio ayudaría y mucho a reformarlo.

Por otro lado, Natsu y Lucy seguían inconscientes.

Natsu cayó inconsciente poco después de que Madara fuera expulsado. La terrible cantidad de fuego negro que absorbió el Dragon Slayer aun estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Lucy no había recuperado la consciencia desde que drenaran casi todo su poder mágico para abrir la puerta Eclipse, aún así se recuperaría pronto.

Los dos estaban en la enfermería. En camas individuales, pero junta la una a la otra. Antes de caer inconsciente, Natsu agarró a Lucy de la mano, y aún dos días después no la había soltado.

Naruto los miraba. Natsu había sido el salvador, quién los había librado de una muerte casi segura, y él solo pudo ayudar acabando con enemigos menores. Siempre había sido clave en salvar a sus amigos... Zabuza, Haku, Gaara, Akatsuki... Por primera vez, él no había sido el héroe.

Al principio Naruto pensaba que tenía envidia de Natsu, pero no era eso. Realmente se sentía débil, y eso le fastidiaba más que nada. Todo lo que había logrado no bastaba...

Naruto no se movía de la enfermería. En los días anteriores todos los gremios, salvo Raven Tail, se presentaron a ver el estado de los magos de Fairy Tail.

_Flashback_

_Apenas habían pasado seis horas luego del ataque de Madara. Naruto estaba mirando a Natsu, poco a poco las escamas del Dragon Force se habían disipado, mostrando la cara más infantil de Natsu. Entonces Sabertooth entró._

_Sting, el Dragon Slayer blanco se acercó a Natsu, y puso su mano en el brazo del pelirosa._

_-Natsu Dragneel, no imaginé que fueras así- Dijo el Sragon Slayer de pelo rubio- Esta vez te daré la victoria, pero la próxima vez nos enfrentaremos- Natsu se removió en la cama, como si lo hubiera oído- Esperaré ansioso ese día._

_Rogue también se acercó a ver a Natsu. Saludaron respetuosamente a los miembros de Fairy Tail que había en la sala, y se marcharon a su gremio._

_Más tarde se presentaron Mermaid Heel y Quatro Puppy. Erza mantuvo una discusión acalorada con una de las de Mermaid Heel debido a Jellal, y solo fue zanjada por la mediación de Milliana y por respeto a los demás presentes._

_Blue Pegasus apareció al día siguiente. Hibiki, el mago del conocimiento, habló largo tiempo con Makarov y Jura sobre la información que había analizado sobre Eclipse. Sin duda no era la única puerta, y Zeref encontraría alguna otra. Malas noticias, pero recibidas a tiempo. Makarov y Jura agradecieron el trabajo realizado por Blue Pegasus._

_Los últimos en despedirse fueron Lamia Scale. Aguantaron hasta el segundo día para ver si Natsu o Lucy despertaban, pero las obligaciones les hicieron volver a su gremio. _

_Y así quedó solo Fairy Tail, aunque muchos estaban descansando aún._

_Fin del Flashback._

Ahora Natsu seguía dormido, y Naruto pensativo, entonces Mira entró en la sala.

-Naruto... ¿Estás bien?

-No sé- Dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza del suelo- Simplemente estoy un poco de bajón.

-Pero ya llevas así dos días- Dijo la chica- Deberías salir a tomar el aire un poco.

Naruto apenas hizo caso a la maga, y siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto- Dijo Mira, pero el rubio no la hizo caso- ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa!

Ahora el chico alzó la miraba para ver en los ojos de Mira una expresión muy clara de enfado.

-Ya te digo que no sé...

-No me vengas con eso de nuevo- Dijo la chica cabreada- Sé muy bien que algo te pasa, asique o me lo dices o...

-¿O qué?- Dijo Naruto, por un momento sonó desafiante, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta- Perdona Mira, no quería sonar desagradable.

-Ves- Le dijo la peliblanca- Naruto, si te pasa algo dímelo- La chica le cogió las manos- Por favor...

Naruto agarró las manos de Mira.

-Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto- Mira no entendió muy bien, y Naruto lo explicó- Es que siempre yo era uno de los que salvaban a los demás, yo era suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mis amigos... Y esta vez...

-Esta vez tus amigos te protegieron- Dijo Mira- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada supongo- Dijo el chico- Pero no sé, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con enemigos menores... Es eso, yo no quiero pelear contra alguien así, yo debería luchar contra Madara.

Mira soltó bruscamente las manos de Naruto y le propinó un tremendo bofetón que sacó de su ensimismamiento al chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-¿Enemigos menores?- Repitió Mira- ¿Estás así porque tuviste que pelear contra esas cosas blancas?

Naruto intentó responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-¡Yo pensaba que estabas triste porqué no pudiste ayudar a Natsu...- Dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas!- ¡Yo pensé que estabas triste por Lucy!

-Pero Mira...

-¡Sin "pero"!- Exclamó enfadada- ¡Sólo quieres pelear para volver a tu lugar más fuerte! ¡Nosotros no te importamos nada! – Mira estaba realmente exaltada- ¿¡Quieres decir que ni yo, ni Erza, ni nadie sirvió de ayuda porque no lucharon contra Madara!

Mira se mostraba tremendamente cabreada, pero sobre todo, decepcionada. Sus lágrimas eran la prueba.

La chica empujó a Naruto y salió corriendo. El rubio se quedó cabizbajo apoyado en la pared.

_¿Será eso verdad?- _Se preguntaba el chico- _Es casi como dijo Itachi aquella vez..._

Naruto recordó aquella pequeña conversación que tuvo con Itachi antes de que el Uchiha fuera a buscar a Kabuto y así detener el Edo Tensei: "Si un dia te vuelves demasiado arrogante y confias demasiado en tu poder y en tu fuerza, un dia te convertiras en alguien como Madara Uchiha"

Naruto se sentía extraño, eso era obvio, pero no quería decir lo que Mirajane interpretó.

-Idiota...- Dijo una leve voz.

-¡Lucy!- Exclamó Naruto al verla despierta- ¡¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí tonto- Dijo la maga estelar- Más te vale que no la dejes ir...

-Pero...

-Pero ella te malinterpretó ¿verdad?- Lucy sonrió- Vete y díselo,

Naruto sabía que Lucy tenía razón, debía ir y hablar con ella.

-Gracias Lucy- Dijo el chico- ¡Te veo luego y te cuento!

Lucy asintió y despidió a Naruto mientras salía corriendo.

Apenas salió de la enfermería Naruto vio a Mira sentada en un banco en unos jardines, estaba sola, cabizbaja, como contando los granitos de arena del suelo.

Naruto se acercó discretamente a la chica.

-Mira- Saludó el chico.

-Por favor vete- Dijo Mira con la cabeza baja- No quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto hizo caso omiso y se sentó junto a Mira, esta resopló y se apartó del chico.

-Te dije que te fueras- Le repitió la peliblanca.

-Pero no quiero- Respondió Naruto rápidamente- Quiero hablar contigo.

-Vaya, quieres hablar, pensé que al menos querrías disculparte- Dijo enfadada Mira.

-Me vas a dejar terminar de hablar- Dijo Naruto algo serio- También he venido a disculparme- Mira soltó un bufido al oír a Naruto- Pero no de lo que dije, sino de cómo lo dije.

Mira levantó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

-Me malinterpretaste- Dijo el rubio- Es cierto que dije que quería enfrentar a Madara y no a los zetsus...- Naruto se acercó un poco a Mira- Pero eso no quería decir que os considere menores por enfrentaros a ellos- Naruto se agachó y cogió una hoja del suelo- En mi aldea, me gustaba luchar contra oponentes fuertes para proteger a mis amigos- Naruto dejó caer la hoja- Y cuando viné aquí, creía que sería igual...

-Sigues diciendo lo mismo- Dijo Mira- Solo que con otras palabras.

-Lo que quiero decirte es- Dijo Naruto agarrando uno de los broches del vestido de Mira- Es que Madara venía a por mí, y sentía que era yo el que debía detenerle- Mira levantó la vista, hasta enfrentar los ojos de Naruto- Mira... yo sólo, quería protegeros a todos... Sin que nadie sufriera por mi culpa- Naruto se acercó un poco más a Mira- Cuando ví a Lucy en la puerta, no pude evitar pensar en si te pasara algo así a ti...

-Pero Naruto...

-Sin "pero"- Dijo Naruto sonriendo- Y cuando Madara apareció, sólo pensaba en que ninguno sufriera por mi culpa... No quería verte sufrir...

Naruto agachó la cabeza, iba a decirlo no importaba cómo.

-Mira, yo... –Naruto estudió mentalmente palabras, frases, acciones... Pero no le salía nada.

-Dime lo que quieras Naruto- Dijo Mira acariciando el brazo de Naruto- No tengas miedo.

-Yo...- Naruto alzó la mirada hasta ver a la chica. Su forma de mirar, incluso tan tierna como estaba ahora, con el cabreo pasado, intimidaba a Naruto.

-Muy bien- Dijo la chica- Hagamos una cosa, cierra los ojos –Naruto la miró extrañado- Confia en mí- Dijo la chica sonriente.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Naruto

-Ahora imagina- Dijo la chica muy cerca de él- Imagina algo que quieres y que no sabes expresar- Naruto sentía el aliento de la chica muy cerca de sus labios- Imagina lo qué te gustaría que pasara.

Naruto se removió avergonzado en el banco, y como un niño tonto comenzó a imaginar.

Él y Mira, juntos, como estaban ahora, sentados, besándose como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

Naruto estaba muy avergonzado, y pronto se impacientó, sentía a Mira cerca, y aún con lo torpe que era había intuido su juego, pero la chica no reaccionó.

Naruto abrió los ojos, y vio los ojos claros de Mira, fue a hablar, pero la chica le besó.

Fue rápido, fugaz, breve... Pero intenso.

-Las cosas hay que afrontarlas directamente- Le dijo tiernamente la chica acariciándole la mejilla- Con los ojos abiertos es cómo se aprecia la belleza del mundo.

-A mi me basta con apreciar la tuya- Dijo el rubio besando de nuevo a la chica.

Pasó el tiempo. Los dos se miraban y sonreían, sin decir palabras, sólo con acciones. Naruto sentía una felicidad que no había experimentado nunca, y Mira igual.

-Ahora que recuerdo...- Dijo Naruto recobrando un poco más la conciencia- Lucy despertó.

-¡Genial!- Dijo la chica levantándose y agarrando a Naruto de la mano- ¡Vayamos a verla-tebane!

Mira se tapó la boca y Naruto sonrió al oírla, la chica sonrió también y juntos fueron a ver a Lucy.

Juntos entraron a la enfermería, al entrar aún no había nadie, sólo Lucy que estaba recostada mirando a Natsu que aún seguía inconsciente.

-¡Lucy!- Dijo Mira- Me alegro de que estés bien.

Antes de responder Lucy miró a Naruto, y este sonrió mostrando el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

-Por lo que veo- Dijo señalando las manos unidas de Naruto y Mira- Tu también estás bien

Mira sonrió y asintió mirando a Naruto.

-A ti tampoco se te ve mal- Dijo Naruto, esta vez señalando las manos aún unidas de Natsu y Lucy.

Lucy miró a Natsu, seguía inmóvil, dormido.

-Con él es más complicado- Dijo la chica- No creo que lo entienda.

-¿Entonces tú...? - Dijo Naruto impresionado- ¿Te gusta Natsu?

-Pues claro que sí idiota- Dijo Mira antes de qué Lucy respondiera- Lo sabemos todos

Lucy suspiró mirando al pelirrosa, y le acarició la cara.

-Si supiera lo qué le quiero- Dijo la chica- Si sólo pudiera entenderlo...

Naruto y Mira cruzaron la mirada, la pobre Lucy tenía el problema de estar enamorada de alguien que no sabían si entendería lo que significa el amor.

-Pues claro que lo sé- Dijo de repente el pelirrosa.

Lucy se sobresaltó al verle abrir los ojos, ella estaba muy cerca de él y se apartó bruscamente.

-¡Estabas haciéndote el dormido!- Exclamó la maga rubia furiosa.

Naruto y Mira echaron a reír disimuladamente.

-¡Estabas despierto!- Repetía Lucy.

-Yo... –Dijo Natsu sonrojándose- Sólo es que no quería que te separaras de mí.

Lucy entonces dejo de gritar.

-No quería separarme de ti y volver a perderte...

-Pues estoy aquí- Dijo Lucy- Y sabes que no pienso separarme de ti.

-Lo sé- Dijo Natsu.

Lucy se acercó más al chico y, aún con Naruto y Mira ahí observando, agarró de la bufanda a Natsu le besó. Apenas lo hizo le soltó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Y esto a que viene!- Dijo Natsu extrañado.

-¡Por hacerte el dormido!- Dijo la chica- ¡No vuelvas a jugármela así!

Natsu sonrió y abrazó a la chica. Mientras Mira lloraba de emoción.

-Qué bonito...- Decía la chica sollozando.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír, miró a Lucy y asintió con la cabeza,

-No fue tan difícil después de todo- Dijo Naruto, y agarró a Mira por la contura y la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Si todo lo hice yo!- Dijo la peliblanca.

Natsu y Lucy rieron y Naruto agachó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Dattebayo...

* * *

Bueno, capítulo dedicado al amor, al menos ya que yo no lo tengo, pues que Naruto y Natsu lo tengan!

Es un capítulo que es más para dar fin a este arco, y dar un poco más relevancia a los personajes que van a ser más importantes, que son Natsu y Naruto, en breve empezaremos con el siguiente arco de la historia.

Ya les adelanto, dejaremos a Zeref un poco de lado, nos centraremos en el tema de los dragones, y en la aventura de Naruto por ser un Dragon Slayer

Espero les haya gustado, después de tanto tiempo parado me costó escribir!

Saludos y sean buenos!


End file.
